Coming Home
by Temptress-Kitten17
Summary: Takes place after Sami's engagement to Austin Aug 2006. Pure LUMI! Sami's pregnant, but who's the father? Don't read if you like Austin, Carrie, or Kate...
1. Prologue

**Coming Home**

**By TemptressKitten17**

**Rated: NC17**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters. If I did, I would force the Days writers to make Sami and Lucas get married and live happily ever after, Kate would be dead from multiple heart-attacks after learning that Lucas is never leaving Sami again, and Aus-dim and Carrie would be out of the picture permanently. No more stupid love rectangle musical chairs storylines for them!

**Prologue:**

"Stop it, Lucas!" Sami suddenly shouted at him. "I haven't changed at all! I am still the same lying and manipulative bitch I have always been!" She bitterly admitted the truth to him, thinking that he would hate her all over again. She hadn't wanted to do this, but Lucas' putting her on a pedestal had finally snapped that last bit of control she had left. She could handle Austin not seeing the truth, but she hated lying to Lucas and she hated that he was looking at her the way he was right now. Telling her that he wished things were different had been all it took for her to realize that this was all wrong and even if she couldn't fix this mess she had made, she would at least try. There was still time to call off the engagement and have Lucas and Carrie annul their marriage; she had enough experience to know how quickly a marriage could end. Perhaps if she fixed everything now, nobody would hate her for what she did and she and Lucas could find a way to work things out…for Will. She bit the inside of her cheek. Hadn't those two words nearly screwed up any chance of admitting her true feelings for Lucas in the past? She loved her son, but hearing those words uttered out of Lucas' mouth all those times made her want to scream. He had started using that phrase every so often since the evil bitch-mother Kate ruined her chances of ever marrying the only man she'll ever love.

"What are you talking about, Sami?" Lucas asked in that soothing tone he only seemed to use with her. "You've changed your life around and you're finally going to marry Austin. You've dreamed of this since you were fifteen years old, and you didn't even have to do anything to get him to propose." Sami scoffed. "Oh, I did something alright! I screwed up all of our lives because I was too stubborn and scared of being alone, and now everything is a mess!"

"Wait a minute, what do you mean you messed up everything? I'm with Carrie and you," he touched her hand and held it up so that the diamond was shining. "You're marrying Austin." Sami pulled her hand away and stared at the ring on her finger with regret in her eyes. "You're right; I should be shouting from the rooftops right now. I finally got Austin to propose and you finally have Carrie, but if Austin could have any woman he wanted, you know it's not me he'd choose. And that brings me to my confession." She sighed, knowing that this would be hard to say and even harder for Lucas to hear. "You remember back when you were accusing me of scheming to ruin things between you and Carrie and I told you to not worry about that?" Lucas shrugged. "Well, I _was_ scheming. I blackmailed Lexie into convincing Carrie that she shouldn't be with Austin. _She_ made up some big lie about genetic defects or something if Carrie and Austin were to have kids, and so that's why she chose you instead." Lucas was speechless, not to mention shocked. He wanted to be angry with her, but at the same time she HAD helped him get exactly what he wanted. He was married to Carrie, wasn't he? He was happy, wasn't he?

Sami noticed that Lucas wasn't looking at her, nor was he saying anything. Great, he hated her all over again. And if Carrie left him at any point, he would blame her for ruining his perfect marriage to her perfect sister. Well, if she was so damn perfect, then why the hell wasn't she here with her husband right now? Sami briefly wondered if maybe she was with Austin, but shook that thought away. Perfect Carrie wouldn't cheat on Lucas so soon after their wedding.

"Lucas, you're not saying anything." Sami said timidly. Lucas looked up at her with those deep chocolate eyes that made her melt inside.

"Why didn't you say something earlier?" he finally asked her, moving to hold her in his arms. "I wanted to, but then Carrie announced that she was pregnant and I couldn't do it. By that point, it didn't matter what I wanted anymore and I had to let you go." Lucas pulled away slightly to look at her. She was starting to cry, as if her heart was breaking just telling him all of this. "What do you mean it didn't matter what you wanted?" he tentatively asked her, unconsciously brushing away her tears with his fingers. "After you got engaged to Carrie, it finally hit me that we may never have another chance. I was going to say something…and then Carrie told us she was pregnant. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't jealous; that baby should have been mine."

"There was no baby, Sami." He reminded her. "Yeah, I know that _NOW_!" she snapped angrily. "We didn't know that at the time, and before I could even grasp this latest bit of news, you and Carrie moved up the wedding. And then I was stupid and gave Austin an ultimatum, telling him that if he wasn't going to marry me that I was going to move on right then and he would have to leave. I threatened to cut him out of my life, and he took the bait."

"Whoa, wait a minute." Lucas said. "I thought that you wanted Austin to marry you. It's what you've always wanted since you were a teenager." Sami shook her head. "No." She said. "What I've always wanted was for a man to love me and only me. What I dreamed of for so many years was to be a wife and mother and have a large family. Austin was nothing more than a perceived means to that end, but no matter how perfect he is on paper, he's missing one important thing."

"A brain?" Lucas couldn't resist a jab at his brother. He expected Sami to hit him and defend Austin, but her eyes lit up in amusement as she chuckled softly. "Okay, he's missing _two_ things," she corrected herself. Then she looked at him with all playfulness leaving her. "He doesn't love me." She said softly. Lucas raised an eyebrow. "Am I missing something here? Just a few hours ago Austin pretty much professed his love and undying devotion to you in the most romantic way possible, completely dwarfing my proposal _and_ the engagement ring. I'd say he's madly in love with you to go to all that trouble." Sami rolled her eyes. "Either you're just pretending to be clueless in order to somehow get more information out of me, or being married to Carrie has sapped away your brain cells!"

"Hey!" Lucas protested. "I just pointed out a fact, Sami. I'm trying to get you to see that you finally have the chance to get everything you've ever wanted! You won."

"No, I didn't! Open your eyes, Lucas. Austin is only with me because you have Carrie. The romantic show Austin put on tonight was just that; a show. Why would he invite you and Carrie to the dinner too if he wasn't trying to prove something? He's either trying to convince everyone, himself included, that he can move on with me and be happier than he ever could have been with Carrie, or he's trying to make your devoted wife jealous! And if you want my honest opinion, I think it's a little of both." She sighed and sank into the couch, wrapping her arms around herself. Lucas sat down next to her and placed a comforting arm around her. Right now she looked very much like the insecure little girl he'd known all those years ago and all he wanted to do was hold her and make her pain go away. Sami always seemed to have that effect on him; there was just something about her that made him care about her despite everything she had done. Even now, after confessing to her latest crime, he was still by her side wanting to comfort her when he should be yelling at her. Unbidden, his dream echoed in his thoughts and he felt the stirring of feelings for Sami he had believed to be gone, but in truth had only been buried. _Listen, I know now I should have never married Carrie. I love you. I should be with you._ He'd woken up from his dream more aroused than he had been in months, and he had desperately wanted to crawl into Sami's bed and make love to her right then and there. Of course, he couldn't do that now that he had married her sister; it would only cause more confusion and the fact that he was more concerned for her than his wife should have disturbed him. But it didn't. Carrie would get over him fairly quickly, and Austin would likely pick up the pieces of her life and play the hero again; he always played the hero.

Bitterly, Lucas remembered how not even a few hours after his botched wedding to Sami, Austin had come on his proverbial white horse to hold her hand. He hadn't exactly given him a reason not to be there for Sami and he figured that perhaps going back to his old habits of picking up bimbos probably sent her running into Austin's arms a lot faster than if he had simply taken the time to cool off and realize he still couldn't live without her. Of course, by the time he had finished with Sophie-what's-her-name, Sami was already back to pining after Austin. He should have fought for her, but instead he had let his pride dictate his life once again. All he had to do was tell her that he forgave her and that he still loved her and she would have been his again; she loved him deeply, he knew. She had alluded to it tonight in the hall as they fought with EJ standing right there. She said that when she loves, she loves with her whole heart; and those words were directed at him, not Austin. Samantha Gene Brady only had one true love, and it was him. And if he wasn't too stubborn to admit it, she was the only one for him as well. Carrie was a good wife, a perfect woman that every man desired, but she wasn't Sami. She lacked the fire that Sami had, the passion and the intensity of their union had been nothing short of explosive; and he doubted he would ever have that again.

As always, Sami's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "I'm always going to see myself as Austin's second choice. I'm tired of always being the second choice!" A tear trickled down her cheek. "No man I've ever been with has only wanted me. Everyone wants Carrie and when they can't have her, I'm the runner up." Lucas pulled Sami into his arms and rocked her. "That's not true, Sami." He whispered soothingly. She pulled away, her eyes full of tears as she looked at him. "Even _you_ wanted Carrie, Lucas! Hell, you _married_ her not even a year after calling off our wedding."

"I only did that because you were in full panting-after-Austin mode!" he countered.

"Well I only went after Austin when you made it crystal clear that no matter how many times I begged and pleaded and tried to convince you that I loved you, that we would never get back together. What did you want me to do, spend the rest of my days as an old maid?" she shot up from the couch and started to pace around the living room. "That's it, isn't it? You think that you should be the only one I'm ever with, but when I'm not with you anymore you get to bring home all the bimbos you want, and even marry them! Like Nicole! And you know I can handle the bimbos because I know you and I know how fast you lose interest and come sniffing around my door again! But this time, you married my sister. I never seriously pursued Austin until you brought Carrie back to Salem and made it clear that you wanted her. Damn it, I thought that if I didn't hang on to Austin, that I would forever be alone!"

Lucas got up from the couch and wrapped his arms around Sami again, pulling her into his warm embrace and breathing in the scent of her hair. "You'll never be alone, Sami, and I'll never stop caring about you. I should never have married Carrie, and that should be my ring on your finger."

"Lucas…" Sami whispered, the tears beginning to fall. Lucas placed a finger to her lips and traced them softly. Sami closed her eyes and reveled in the sweet sensation. She knew that this was wrong; Lucas was married now and she was engaged to Austin. She should pull away, but she couldn't bring herself to do that when his lips were merely inches from hers and he kept leaning in. His fingers trailed from her lips to her jaw and up to caress her cheek. His other hand had moved down to the small of her back, causing her to shudder in pleasure as he gently caressed her before closing the gap between them.

Their lips brushed tenderly at first, but soon the fires within their souls were re-ignited and the kiss deepened. Sami slid her hands up Lucas' sculpted chest and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. She pressed herself against him wantonly, needing to be as close to him as possible. Gods, she had missed him; she should have known that she couldn't replace him with someone else. Not even Austin could make her feel such desire as she felt when she was with Lucas. Her legs were about to give out as the passion between them became so intense that the apartment could have erupted in flames and she wouldn't have noticed. Lucas lifted her up into his arms and carried her the short distance to the couch. They both fell upon it, their lips never parting. His tongue warred with hers as a hand slipped into her shirt and caressed her breast through the silky lace of her camisole. Her nipple immediately hardened into a tight little bud and he flicked his thumb over it as he massaged her breast, making her moan and writhe with pleasure. Her own hands had slid down to his chest and she quickly tore his shirt off of him, though she was reluctant to break their kiss. He should have worn one of those buttoned up shirts instead of the white wife-beater he had thrown on earlier.

Lucas kissed his way to her earlobe and bit softly before whispering, "I hope you didn't spend too much on these pajamas." Before Sami could as why, he had torn open her own shirt and slid it off of her shoulders. The drawstring on her bottoms had come undone and the waistband had slid low on her hips. Lucas could see the curve of her hip and the top of the pink lace panties she wore beneath. He growled hungrily and sucked at the side of her neck, not caring if he left a mark. Sami was his and always would be. Let Austin see that and know once and for all who Sami's heart truly belonged to. Sami scratched her nails down his back, moaning in ecstasy as Lucas slid his tongue over her covered breast. The warmth and softness of his mouth combined with the silkiness of the fabric was nearly her undoing. She ground her hips up against his rock hard erection, straining for release from the confines of his pants. She rocked against him, whimpering with need. It took all his self control to pull away from her, though his body protested and his manhood throbbed painfully. "We can't do this, Sami," he said, slowly moving off of her. Sami wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to pull him back to her. "Yes we can. Lucas, I heard you earlier. You told me you still love me and you said you always will. Well, I love you too, deeply." She kissed his neck. "Completely," she continued, moving up to the side of his jaw. He closed his eyes as she licked at his skin. Finally, she moved back to his lips. "Forever," she whispered against his lips before pulling him close and tangling her tongue with his again. Lucas couldn't have resisted her if he had wanted to; Sami knew just how to unravel what little self control he had. He fell back down on top of her, devouring her like his favorite dessert. "Oh, Sami." He groaned as his hands and lips explored her body, remembering every place that made her moan the loudest. "You'll be the death of me." He slid his hand beneath her lacy camisole and teasingly brushed over her stomach before finally cupping her breast. She arched her back, pushing herself into him as her nails raked down his back. His other hand slid into her pants and teased her through the lace until she was practically begging him to tear them off of her.

"Lucas, I want you," she whimpered as his fingers slipped beneath the lace and stroked her pleasure nub. She was warm, wet, and definitely wanting. It was nearly killing him not to simply plunge inside her right now, but after so many months apart he didn't want to rush anything. He didn't care if Carrie or Austin came in through the door right now; he wasn't going to stop until he showed Sami exactly how much he loved her. Sami could hardly control her breathing as Lucas continued to bring her to the heights of her intense pleasure. The goose bumps Lucas had pointed out earlier were back as her thighs quivered around his hand. "Oh, Sami…" he whispered huskily into her ear. "I want to lick every inch of your skin until you're writhing on the bed. I want to taste your wanting flesh and bury my head between your thighs and give you the greatest pleasure you've ever known. I want to make love to you and I never want to stop!" Suddenly he increased the tempo of his hand, bringing Sami to a spectacular orgasm. "LUCAS!" she cried, clutching him to her as if she was afraid to let go. She never wanted to let go of him again. Her thighs wrapped around him, trapping his hardness up against her. Staring deeply into his eyes, she whispered, "Take me. That's an order, General." Lucas smiled at her old nickname for him and within seconds, Sami had pulled off the last of their clothing and spread her legs wide again in invitation. As he slid into her he felt like he was coming home. She fit him like a glove as he slowly pushed into her until he was fully encased in her tight sheath. For a moment, they simply held one another and reveled in the sweetness of being one again. He kissed her deeply and she ran her hands through his hair, arching into him as he slowly moved inside her. "Oh gods, it's been way too long," she gasped out, throwing her head back in ecstasy. Lucas nuzzled her; his hands coming to rest at her back and tangle in her hair. "Way too long," he murmured into the hollow of her neck. She pulled him up to her, wanting, no, _needing_ to kiss him. She had dreamed only of this tonight, and now it was happening. Lucas was everything she had wanted and everything she would ever need and right now, she needed to feel his love more deeply than anything else in the world. She could feel her climax building and her nails dug into his skin as she clutched him to her chest. The tremors in her body triggered his own release and he plunged his tongue into her mouth as his seed spilled into her womb. "I love you," he whispered before kissing her softly again. "I love you too," she murmured against his lips. Her fingers traced over his back, soothing away the sting of the scratches her nails had left in his skin. Lucas reached up and took her hand in his, bringing it to his lips. He kissed each fingertip, moving slowly up each finger. When he got to her ring finger, he paused. Suddenly it felt like a bucket of ice water had just been dumped over his head. He pulled away, staring at his own ring that had been placed on his finger not too long ago. What the hell was he doing? He had just cheated on his wife with Sami. Sami had just gotten engaged to Austin tonight and at any minute he and Carrie could have walked through that door! Frantically he searched for his clothing. "What's wrong?" Sami asked, already knowing the answer. Her heart ached; Lucas regretted what they had done. She briefly wondered if how she was feeling now was exactly how he had felt when she left the photo lab that night to chase after Austin.

"Sami," Lucas said as he threw his boxers back on. "I think we should just go back to our rooms and go to bed now, before Austin and Carrie come back."

"I was afraid you'd say that," Sami whispered. Suddenly her tone turned to anger. "You know what? To hell with Austin and Carrie! You and I both know that we don't belong with them anyway! So why can't we just stay here and _let_ them find out."

Lucas shook his head. "It's not that simple."

Sami crossed her arms across her chest. "Oh, but it is! I told you, Lucas! I told you that Carrie wouldn't be with you if she thought she could have Austin. Now that she knows that she might not be able to have children at all, how long do you think it's going to take for her to realize she made a mistake?"

"It doesn't matter now! It's too late! I'm not just engaged anymore, Sami. I'm _married_! It's not as simple as calling off an engagement!"

Sami rolled her eyes. "You don't have to remind me of your wedding day, Lucas. I remember it pretty damn well! I remember seeing you up at the altar professing your love for my sister and I remember the stab of guilt and regret I felt, knowing that this was all my fault. And I remember dancing with you and wishing that I had just left everything up to fate; because Carrie would have chosen Austin anyway. And I also remember the wedding night when I was trying so hard to block out the images of you and Carrie together, and the fire that nearly took you away from me!" She was nearly hysterical now, and Lucas tried his best to calm her. "Sami…" he said. She backed away. "NO! No, you're going to listen to me, damn it! You can't expect me to stay calm when you are about to throw away everything just to uphold your damn marriage vows! Marriages can be annulled; I should know!" She sighed wearily and fell back onto the couch, clutching her silk shirt in her hands. "You don't belong with Carrie," she said in a broken voice. "You belong with me."

Lucas sank down beside her and held her to his chest as fresh tears streamed down her face. "I know, Sami. But it's too late to change things now. I'm sure that you can be happy with Austin if you just give yourself the chance." She shook her head in protest, but Lucas held his ground. "Yes, you can, Sami. You have to try, because I can't leave Carrie. I do love her, you know."

"But not the same way you love me!" Sami whimpered. Lucas nodded. "You're right; it's not the same. But we both made choices and we're going to have to live with them. It's the right thing to do." Sami wiped the tears off her cheeks and stood up, gathering all her clothes into her arms. "I guess this is goodbye then," she said sadly, her eyes welling up. Lucas stood up too, pulling on his shirt and making his way to the guest room. "Yeah," he said.

Sami looked up at him, trying hard not to cry. "How am I supposed to just let go, when you're staying in the next room?"

"Don't worry. Carrie and I are going to a hotel in the morning. I think it would be better if we stay away from each other for a little while. It'll give you the chance to make things work with Austin." With those words, he walked into his room and shut the door. Sami let the tears fall and silently made her way back to her room. She climbed into her bed, noticing for the first time just how empty it would be from now on. She and Lucas would never lie in it together, nor would laughter fill the room as the bed frame gave way as it always did when they were together. She curled up in the sheets and hugged a pillow to her chest, soaking the material with her tears.

**Temptress Kitten:** I just couldn't stand it anymore. I absolutely hate what's happening between Lumi and so I decided to rewrite history a bit (since Lucas is STILL with Carrie at this point, though Sami finally cut Aus-dim loose. Of course, EJ has to meddle now. Damn foreign hotties; always cause trouble for Lucas and Sami just as they're finding their way back to each other. Anyway, I'm going to warn you all now that I am going to be cruel to certain characters that are not Lumi-friendly. This means I am going to be poking a lot of fun at Austin and Carrie and as for Kate…well, you did read my disclaimer didn't you? If you have any sympathy at all for that witch, I suggest you don't read anymore of my fic since I'm going to be enacting poetic justice on her very soon. Oh, and I may also be poking fun at other members of poor Sami's screwed up family and in fact, the only ones who are safe from my evil ways are Lucas, Sami, and Will of course. Everyone else is mean to Sami or just gets in the way, and so don't expect me to take them too seriously; I call it like I see it! Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed that lemon at the end because it's going to be a while before you get another one. The way I see it, Lucas has some serious groveling to do before Sami really does take him back. So let me know what you think of this chapter since I love getting reviews. I'll try to update when I can, but I'm a full-time college student with a part-time job on top of all that studying and homework, so don't get mad if I take a while with my chapters. You gotta keep in mind that I have three term papers to write in the near future as well AND I'm trying to shoot for at least a B+ average this year to bring up my lower C+ grades from last year.

Till next time

Temptress Kitten 17


	2. Chapter 1

**Coming Home**

**By TemptressKitten17**

**Rated: NC17**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters. If I did, I would force the Days writers to make Sami and Lucas get married and live happily ever after, Kate would be dead from multiple heart-attacks after learning that Lucas is never leaving Sami again, and Aus-dim and Carrie would be out of the picture permanently. No more stupid love rectangle musical chairs storylines for them!

**Chapter 1: **

Sami stirred from her light sleep as someone kissed her shoulder and moved up her neck teasingly. 'Lucas…' she purred in her mind as she felt his lips move over her earlobe and gently nibble on it. She turned her head and parted her lips in an unmistakable invitation for him to continue. He kissed her lips softly, with such tenderness that Sami immediately realized that something was wrong. Lucas usually kissed her with more passion but for some reason the kiss was lacking the usual fire and intensity. She slid her hand up into his hair to push him closer and urge him to heat things up, but stopped when she realized that his hair was shorter and felt different to the touch. This wasn't Lucas kissing her; it was her fiancée. She opened her eyes and saw Austin's face smiling down at her with that look of love in his eyes and she couldn't help but think of how Lucas would look deep into her eyes with longing and passion. There was no passionate, lustful look in Austin's eyes. Austin pulled away from her lips and rained kisses over her face and neck. He placed one more tender kiss on her lips before pulling away and sitting up slightly. "Samantha, have I told you how happy you've made me tonight?" he asked her. Sami propped herself up on one arm and looked at him, putting on her fake smile. "Of course you have, but I love hearing you say it," Sami said, hating every moment of this façade. She was always pretending to be happy and content when she was with Austin and she had gotten so good at it that at one point she had even convinced herself. She never had to pretend to be someone else when she was with Lucas.

Austin took her hands in his and kissed her ring. "Good, because I'm going to tell you that for the rest of our lives and I'd like that to be sooner rather than later."

"Austin, what are you saying?" Sami asked warily.

Austin grinned. "I think you were right earlier when you said we shouldn't postpone the wedding. In fact, I think that we should get married as soon as possible and move up the wedding date."

Sami bit her lip. "Oh, Austin, I don't know," she said. "I mean, weddings take a while to plan; you can't do it overnight."

"We'll hire a wedding planner!" Austin said.

"But that costs a lot of money; which we don't have." Sami reminded him, hoping he'd just drop it. He didn't.

"That's where Mom comes in; she's paying for everything."

Sami rolled her eyes. "Believe me; Kate isn't going to be thrilled about this."

"Just leave Mom to me. All you have to worry about is picking out your wedding dress and flowers." He moved in to kiss her. Sami pulled away.

Austin sighed. "Sami, is something wrong?"

"It's nothing." She said too quickly to be believed.

"Tell me." Austin looked at her expectantly.

She sighed. "It's just that, well, if we're going to move up the wedding then we shouldn't…I mean, it would be better to…would you mind if we waited until after the wedding? I read in a bridal magazine that it builds up the anticipation for the wedding night if we hold off for a while."

Austin gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Yeah, that's fine. We can wait if you want to; it'll make our wedding night even more special."

"Thank you for understanding," Sami said. "Um, there's something else." She didn't know how he'd react, but at this point she really didn't care. After being with Lucas, Sami couldn't bring herself to make love to Austin or even share a bed with him. Lucas was the only one who belonged in her bed; he was the only one who had succeeded in helping her break that bed on more than one occasion. Austin raised his eyebrows. "Oh? What is it?" He asked.

"I think we should sleep in separate beds until the wedding night as well."

"Sami, is something wrong?" Austin asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

She shook her head vehemently. "No, no. Nothing is wrong; except…"

"Except?"

She looked up at him coyly. "Except that if you're in my bed, looking so incredibly delicious, I might not be able to keep myself from ravishing you."

"Oh. Well, in that case I guess I'll sleep on the couch until Carrie and Lucas move out of the guest room."

"It's only for one night; Lucas told me that he and Carrie are leaving tomorrow so you won't have to suffer on that couch for too long." Sami said, hoping he couldn't sense the sadness in her voice. On second thought, she hoped he did because she sure as hell didn't want to stay trapped in this situation. She wouldn't go through with this wedding, not until she was sure that there was no chance of getting Lucas to change his mind. Until then, however, she wasn't about to let Austin make love to her; it felt like she would be cheating on Lucas somehow. She smiled to herself after Austin left her room for the lonely couch and secretly felt wicked for making him sleep out there where she and Lucas had been intimate not even two hours ago. Hopefully there wasn't a wet spot, not that she cared, but Lucas wouldn't like having to explain everything to Carrie. He was committed to _her_ after all, Sami thought bitterly. Never mind the fact that Sami had carried and given birth to his child and that he had just declared that he would always love her. Never mind the fact that they had made love tonight; he was staying with his wife, who probably would have jumped at the chance to cheat on him with Austin…or Mike. Carrie seemed to have a thing for Lucas' brothers, Sami thought. Perhaps she'd go after Phillip next; with Carrie, anything was possible and yet she'd still be seen as a saint. It didn't seem fair that her two half sisters could cheat on their husbands and pine after past lovers while married to someone else, and yet she was considered the bad seed even though she had never cheated on any of her lovers until tonight; and that was only because she and Lucas truly belonged together. He'd figure that out once Carrie left him and 'stole' Austin away. Carrie could have Austin; they deserved each other and Sami would rather be with Lucas anyway.

"Lucas…" she sighed as she cuddled up with a pillow and tried to imagine that it was him. She closed her eyes, imagining that she could smell his cologne and feel his skin against hers. Her skin still tingled from where he had touched and kissed her and she turned on her side, facing the wall that separated them and wishing that he was holding her right now. She desperately wanted to feel his arms around her, to have him hold her like he used to when the fake murders were going on and she had felt so alone and afraid. She had taken for granted the fact that he would always be there for her when she needed him, that his bed would always be open to her; and she wished that she had savored the feeling when she still had it. She wiped the tears from her eyes, stifling her whimpers in her pillow so as not to alert Austin. She didn't want him to run in and ask why she was upset; that was a side of her only Lucas was allowed to see. She missed him; she had shouted at him in the past, in the beginning of this whole mess, that she missed him. She had tried to get him to come back to her, to admit that they both made mistakes but that their love was worth fighting for. He had lied to her and to himself, saying that it was over and would never work and that he was going after Carrie. Still, she had tried to convince him and when that hadn't worked, she just gave up. She rationalized that if she went after Austin, Lucas would get jealous and fight for her, but even that plan blew up in her face. He married her sister and then he had to go and admit the truth tonight, make love to her, and then tell her it was a mistake. She clutched the pillow tightly to her chest, crying into the fabric as she mourned for all the chances that they had lost and all the chances they may never have again.

Similarly, Lucas lay awake in bed wondering if he was really doing the right thing. He glanced over at the woman sleeping beside him and couldn't help but wish she was Sami. If she had been, she would be draped over him with her skin still damp with sweat and her head would be on his chest right now. Perhaps they wouldn't be sleeping at all, or if they were, the bed would be broken again. Carrie had already pulled away from him and lay asleep on the far side of the bed, her back to him. She never let him hold her in his arms all night and she would be awake and gone before he woke up. But, he rationalized, it was better that he was with Carrie and that Sami was with Austin. Austin didn't have the power to hurt Sami so deeply as he himself had done. They both knew the other so well that they knew exactly what to say to hurt each other and they _did_ try to hurt each other when they argued. Secretly, Lucas blamed himself for contributing to Sami's low opinion of herself. He was the one who told her to lose weight if she wanted Austin to notice her and she became so self-conscious of her body that she did just that; and he'd never forgive himself for causing her to become bulimic. It also didn't help that every time they had a fight in the past or even now, he would have to bring up her failed relationships and every other sin and failure in her past. He didn't know if he would ever stop doing that to her and he hated to see her crying. He always seemed to make her cry and with Austin, she rarely cried. She wasn't constantly putting herself down and she had asserted herself since being with him; he was better for her. He wouldn't treat her so poorly and he was far more forgiving. He was willing to forget the past and Lucas wasn't so sure that he could readily do the same. It didn't matter that he ached for Sami and it didn't matter that they still loved each other and always would; he wasn't what she truly deserved. She deserved romance and love and she deserved to have someone who wouldn't hurt her all the time. She deserved someone who wouldn't simply hop into bed with another woman every time they had a fight and broke up. "I'm doing this for you, Sami," he whispered into the darkness. "I'm trying to let go so that you can have a happy life with a man who truly deserves you and will treat you far better than I ever could. He won't hurt you like I do." He rolled over onto his side, staring at the wall that separated them and silently pleaded for her to understand why he had to let her go tonight.

The next few days felt like they would never end as Sami constantly found herself staring across the hall at the door of Lucas' empty apartment. They had left the next day and were staying at a hotel until the renovations were finished and he hadn't come to see her once. She narrowed her eyes; he was probably enjoying his farce of a marriage too much to even think about her. Meanwhile, Austin had wasted absolutely no time in calling a wedding planner and now Sami was getting calls every day to go over wedding arrangements when all she really wanted was to come up with a way to get Lucas back and end this engagement to Austin immediately. She had even enlisted the help of EJ and after convincing him that she really did know who she wanted to be with, he assured her that he would think of something. Later that week, Lucas and Carrie came by the apartment and EJ suggested that since the contractor was giving them the run-around that they should all just pitch in and fix up everything themselves. As Sami helped Lucas paint the bedroom, she couldn't help but notice Carrie talking with Austin and how they looked at one another with such longing. She wished that she hadn't interfered with their lives and secretly hoped that Carrie was having second thoughts and was planning on running off with Austin. The whole time they were painting, Lucas could only talk about her impending wedding to Austin and how he was happy for her. "You really have a chance to be happy this time, Sami. Don't do anything stupid to ruin it."

Sami turned to look into his eyes sadly. "I think I lost the chance to be happy a long time ago, Lucas."

"Don't say that," he said softly, wanting to hold her but refraining from doing so while Austin and Carrie were in the room.

"Why? It's the truth. You and I both know that neither one of us has ever been nor ever will be happy with anyone else. We belong together…"

Lucas shook his head. "No, Sami, I'd just end up hurting you. It's a pattern with us; you make me angry and I find a way to get back at you. I don't wanna hurt you anymore."

"So, what, you're just going to throw everything away because our relationship had teeth? Was I the only one paying attention during Julie's words of wisdom? Remember what she said, that love isn't easy? That it's hard work and has its ups and downs?"

Lucas smirked and raised his eyebrows suggestively as Carrie and Austin weren't paying attention to them. "I remember _parts_ of her speech."

Sami rolled her eyes. "Of course you'd remember that part. But she definitely knows what she's talking about, so the sooner you leave Carrie the sooner we can re-test that theory; more than once if you do it now."

Lucas sighed. "Sami, I can't do that."

"Sure you can. You just walk up to her and tell her that you're sorry but you're annulling the marriage and that you wish her all the happiness with Austin because I'm the only one for you. She'll understand."

"No, Sami. I told you, it can't work with us."

"Why not?" she hissed.

"Because I don't trust myself not to hurt you again!"

Sami stared at him, shocked. "You wouldn't do that, Lucas. We got past all that, remember?"

He shook his head sadly. "No, Sami, we thought we did. Maybe you've gotten past it and have forgiven me, but if I truly forgave you, if I trusted you, then I would never have believed my mother over you. I never would have made you feel so alone, like you had nothing left to lose, and then you wouldn't have been swayed by Tony's promises for revenge. You would never have become Stan and we'd be married right now. And if I trusted you, I wouldn't have accused you of scheming to ruin my life with Carrie. And not only that, but if I trusted you and truly believed that our love was worth fighting for, I wouldn't have jumped into bed with all those women. I would have taken the time to cool off and then tried to work out our problems with you, but I didn't. Sami, you deserve to be with someone who won't hurt you; who trusts you and can forgive you"

Sami opened her mouth to say something, but her rely died on her lips; Lucas wouldn't change his mind about this and it had everything to do with his own insecurities. Funny, she had thought that it would be _her_ insecurities that came between them. She tossed the roller into the paint tray and turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Lucas asked, hoping he hadn't upset her too much.

"I think I'll lie down in my bed for a while; I'm suddenly not feeling well." She said it loud enough so that everyone else could hear her and then she left. Lucas stared after her; he knew she had gone home to cry and he hated that he had been the one to cause her that pain. "It's better this way," he muttered to himself as he resumed painting the walls.

Sami slammed her door shut and fell onto the couch. The tears were falling fast and she tried to muffle her broken sobs in the cushions. She knew how thin the walls could be at times like this; after all, Lucas could always hear her cries from his own apartment. Of course back then he would have raced over to comfort her and hold her close. He wouldn't be doing that now and the last thing she needed was for Austin to hear her and ask why she was upset. "Oh god!" she sobbed, hugging a throw pillow close to her chest. She swore that she could still smell Lucas on the cushions even though it had been days since he had been with her. "Lucas…" she whimpered. "Why can't we ever seem to get past all this?" She was interrupted in her thoughts suddenly by the queasy feeling in her stomach. "Oh," she moaned as she clutched her stomach. Suddenly her eyes went wide with panic. "Oh, no," she said as the wave of nausea hit her. She raced to the bathroom and after she emptied the contents of her stomach, she sank down to rest her head against the side of her counter cupboards. "Damn, I hope I didn't catch the flu…" Another wave of nausea hit her and she leaned over the toilet again. "Oh, god…" she whimpered. After a few minutes she felt like she could stand without feeling sick and thoroughly brushed her teeth and rinsed with mouthwash to banish the sour taste. She still had that sick feeling in her stomach, but at least the nausea had passed. Well, that would teach her for lying about feeling sick. She made her way to her bedroom and changed into a pair of silk pajamas; ironically the same pair she had worn that night with Lucas. Suddenly she paused in the doorway, about to make some chamomile tea when realization set in. "Oh, god," she whispered. "Lucas…I've only felt sick like this when I was pregnant with Will…" She unconsciously placed a hand to her flat stomach and looked into the full length mirror as if searching for any sign that her suspicions were right. As far as she could tell, she didn't look any different; but then again if she was pregnant she'd only be a few days along. She chuckled to herself. "Well, didn't take his boys long to find their prize. Damn it, we should be wondering about this together and it should have happened earlier, when we were still engaged. Damn Kate always ruins everything!" She clutched her stomach again as a fresh wave of nausea overcame her that had nothing to do with her possible morning sickness. "Oh, god, what if this time it's not his? I'm engaged to Austin and it's not like we haven't made love; for all I know I could be a few months along and not have realized it with my damn irregular cycle!" She slid into her bed, forgetting about the tea, and hugged her pillow. "What am I going to do? I don't want this baby I might be carrying to be Austin's anymore. If I am pregnant, please, let Lucas be the father…" she fell asleep whispering it over and over, as if her prayer would somehow be answered.

**Temptress Kitten:** Oooh, this is going to be so much fun! I am so very excited about writing this story since it beats waiting for tiny snippets of Lumi every few weeks that seem to go nowhere. And right now, they aren't even on the screen due to the actors going on vacation or something. I even checked to see what's happening this week and there's not one spoiler for Lucas and Sami so it's yet another boring week of shows to tape and watch all at once on the weekend. Oh well, it'll give me a chance to write out all those notes from my textbook chapters and all that fun stuff. Please remember to leave a review telling me what you think of this story. I love getting feedback.

Till next time

Temptress Kitten 17


	3. Chapter 2

**Coming Home**

**By TemptressKitten17**

**Rated: NC17**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters. If I did, I would force the Days writers to make Sami and Lucas get married and live happily ever after, Kate would be dead from multiple heart-attacks after learning that Lucas is never leaving Sami again, and Aus-dim and Carrie would be out of the picture permanently. No more stupid love rectangle musical chairs storylines for them!

**Chapter 2:**

Sami reluctantly crawled out of her bed the next morning and made a mad dash to the bathroom. There was no doubt in her mind now that this wasn't just a stomach flu; she had to be pregnant. "Of course, it could just be a hysterical pregnancy like Carrie's!" Sami laughed dryly. After all, hadn't she wished many times that one night with Lucas would result in another child to bond them? "Sure as hell doesn't feel hysterical," she groaned as she felt another bout of nausea. "I have to tell Lucas what's going on." She rubbed her flat stomach again, wondering if Lucas' seed really was growing inside of her right now. She had to see him immediately. Thankfully, Austin had gone out for the day; something to do with ARC. He had taken note that Sami wasn't feeling well and told her not to worry about working today; just concentrate on feeling better and in no time she can go back to planning the wedding. "There won't be a wedding if what I suspect is actually true," Sami mused to herself as she slipped on her robe. "Unless Lucas annuls his marriage to Carrie and proposes to me…" she rolled her eyes. "Yeah, keep dreaming, Sami." She heard the door open and frantically started to brush her teeth, not wanting anyone to know that she'd just thrown up the entire contents of her stomach. Her heart pounded in her chest as she felt his presence behind her and she immediately spun around to stare into his deep chocolate eyes.

"Lucas," she said softly. "What are you doing here so early?"

Lucas raised an eyebrow. "Sami, it's past eleven. Don't tell me you forgot."

"Forgot?"

"You're supposed to be dress shopping with Carrie today. She told me you two had plans."

Sami groaned. "Oh, yeah. I forgot about that. So, why are _you_ here?"

"I came over to let you know that something came up and she can't make it today."

"Oh, good," Sami said. "Because I really don't feel so great right now." Lucas followed her into the kitchen as she put on the kettle to make some tea. She didn't get far before her face paled. "Oh, god!" she moaned. Lucas watched her practically stumble over to the couch and lie down, a hand placed over her stomach. Instinctively, Lucas sat down next to her and placed a hand to her cheek. "Sami, are you okay?" he asked.

Sami looked up at him, staring into his eyes in all seriousness. "Lucas…I'm…Oh, no. Not again!" her eyes suddenly widened in panic and before Lucas could react she bolted for the bathroom. In her haste, she neglected to lock the door behind her and when Lucas heard her he rushed to her side to hold back her hair. When she was finished she collapsed against him. "Lucas…" she whimpered, still holding her stomach.

"Sami, what's wrong? Should I call a doctor?" he asked concerned.

She shook her head. "No, no doctor. Not until I'm sure…"

"Sure of what?" he asked, confused.

Sami looked up at him and softly said, "Lucas, could you please pick something up for me from the drug store? It's really important."

Lucas nodded. "Sure, whatever you need, I'll get it for you."

She smiled softly. "Good, because I need you to pick up a home pregnancy test."

Lucas shifted uncomfortably. "Uh, shouldn't you be getting Austin to pick that up instead?"

Sami shook her head. "Austin doesn't know, and I wanna keep it that way until I'm sure."

He looked at her pleadingly. "But, Sami, I don't even know what to look for!"

"Just go down the feminine aisle and grab a box that says 'First Response' on it," Sami said slowly, as if explaining to a child.

Lucas looked at her in utter horror at the idea of going down that aisle. "Please, Sami, don't make me go down there! Do you have any idea how embarrassingly uncomfortable it is for a guy to go down that aisle? Hell, I'd rather pick up your tampons than buy _that_ for you."

Sami crossed her arms across her chest. "Well that's just it, Lucas, you don't really have a choice here. Besides, this is potentially your fault that I even need to take this test. So off you go!" she pushed him toward the door. He paused, turning to face her.

"Wait a minute, how is this my fault?"

Sami raised her eyebrow. "You want me to draw you an x-rated picture, Lucas?"

Lucas shook his head. "No, that's not what I meant. I mean, how the hell are you so sure that this is _my_ fault and not Austin's. Or are you going to tell me that you two haven't…"

"No, we have…but…look, just go already! The sooner we find out, the sooner we can figure everything _else _out!" She grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. "But you missed out on a lot when I was pregnant with Will, and if this child is yours then I don't want you to miss anything."

"And if it's Austin's?" Lucas asked.

Sami smiled sadly. "Then we'll cross that bridge when we get there. But in the meantime, there's only one person I want to share this with and that's you."

"You'll say anything to get me to go to that drug store for you, won't you?" he said, pretending to be annoyed even as his smirk betrayed him.

"Well, you can't expect me to go all the way over there in my present condition. Besides, someone might recognize me and the last thing I need is for gossip to get back to Austin."

"And what about me? What do you think the gossips will say if they see me buying a pregnancy test?"

Sami shrugged. "They'll assume it's for Carrie. After all, you're kinda married to her."

"I'm not _kinda_ married, Sami, I _am_ married."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever! Besides, you won't be for long anyway…you know, if I'm…"

"If you are, then there's still that matter of whether this baby is Austin's"

"And if it's not? If it's yours, then what are you going to do, Lucas? Are you going to stay with Carrie?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there," Lucas said, echoing her earlier words and kissing her on her cheek before turning to the door again. Sami grabbed his arm and pulled him to her. "Sami, what?" Lucas asked. Sami smiled softly, tracing his lips with her finger. "You didn't think I'd let you leave without a proper goodbye, did you?" she purred before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply. When she pulled away, Lucas had that glazed over look in his eyes and she could feel him pressing into her. "Hurry back," she whispered. Lucas cleared his throat and gave himself a mental cold shower before turning for the door again. "Right," he said in a lust-filled voice. "I'll be right back."

After he left, Sami sank into her sofa and sighed. Her body was still tingling from that kiss. "Lucas…" she sighed. Suddenly the phone rang. Sami picked it up and after saying the standard greeting she heard Belle's tearful voice wailing on the other end. "Oh, Sami! It's just awful!" She whined. "Things are just falling apart and I didn't know who else I could talk to about this!" Sami winced at the loud pitch of her younger sister's voice. "Belle, calm down. What's wrong?"

Belle sniffled. "It's Shawn! He won't leave Mimi even though I'm sure that this baby I'm carrying is a sign from God that we're meant to be together!"

"So why are you talking to me about this? Why aren't you telling all of this to Shawn?" Sami asked confused.

"Well, I just assumed that you would know how to help me fix things. After all, it's the same thing that happened with you and Lucas, even though it took _years_ for you to realize that you belonged together. So, how do I get Shawn to see that we're meant to be?"

"Whoah, Belle, it's not the same thing at all! Lucas and I actually made love when we conceived Will. But you're only having Shawn's baby because the Petri dishes got mixed up. You and Shawn didn't conceive this baby the natural way…and you already _have_ a baby with Phillip who was created out of love."

"But, I want Claire to be Shawn's too!" Belle wailed into the phone. Sami pulled the receiver away from her ear so as not to go deaf. Suddenly Sami's eyes lit up as the doorknob turned and Lucas stepped into the apartment carrying the paper bag from the drug store. Perfect timing, Lucas! Sami thought, sighing with relief. "Belle," Sami said over her wails. "I have to go now, I have company. Do yourself a favor and talk to Shawn and see what he says. And even if he decides to stay with Mimi, if you're really that unhappy in your marriage then my advice is for you to do Phillip a favor and tell him. But you can't keep stringing him along like this and you can't have them both. So you have to make a choice; stay with Phillip or risk being alone if Shawn chooses Mimi. Now go do that. I'll talk to you later."

"Sami…" Belle protested, but Sami had already hung up the phone and turned to Lucas.

"You got it?" she asked, feeling anxious all of a sudden.

He handed her the bag. "You owe me big time, Sami! I kept getting stares from all those ladies in that aisle and it was _not_ pleasant. If you were anyone else…"

Sami batted her baby blue eyes at him and smiled coquettishly. "Thank you, Lucas," she said. Then she made her way to the bathroom, clutching the bag tightly.

Lucas ran his hand nervously through his hair. She seemed to take forever in there and Lucas continued to pace. Finally, after what seemed like hours but was in reality only a few minutes, he heard the water running and a minute later Sami emerged. His eyes met hers and she moved toward the couch. He sat down next to her. "Well?" he asked in a choked voice. Sami stared at the digital clock on her VCR. "Now we wait." She said simply.

"For how long?" Lucas asked, noticing how Sami kept staring anxiously at the clock. She groaned. "Too long, in my opinion. Funny how long a few minutes can seem in situations like this!" she continued to stare as the numbers slowly changed. One minute had passed.

Lucas rubbed her back, trying to soothe her nerves. "You're so tense." Sami moaned as he hit a sensitive spot near her shoulder blades and fell back into his arms.

"Oh, that feels so good." She sighed.

Sami's moans of pleasure were having the usual effect on Lucas. His hands seemed to have a mind of their own as they slid down Sami's shoulders, moving slowly toward her chest. Sami's breathing became shallow as Lucas leaned in, her back pressed against his chest and his lips just a breath away from touching her neck. Sami's breath hitched as she felt Lucas' lips touch the sensitive skin, completely lost to the sensations he was evoking from her. Lucas kissed his way down the side of her neck, gently flicking his tongue over her most sensitive spots. "Lucas," she whimpered with need as his hands slid to her breasts, his thumbs brushing in circles over her nipples. "Sami," he answered her, laying her back on the couch and moving over her. Sami arched into him as his legs slid between hers and his length pressed intimately against her. "Oh, gods, Lucas I want you so much!" Sami gasped out between heated kisses. Lucas moaned in response and his fingers quickly worked at undoing the buttons on her top, sliding it off of her. He lowered his head and suckled at her nipple hungrily. Just then, the timer she had set earlier went off. Sami pulled away and chuckled nervously. "Well, looks like it's time for the moment of truth." Lucas helped her adjust her top and followed her to the bathroom. Sami looked at the test; two pink lines stared back at her. Lucas came up behind her. "So, what does it say?" he asked.

Sami looked back to the results section of the instructions and softly answered, "Two lines. Positive." She turned to Lucas with tears misting her eyes. "It's positive." Her hand fell to her stomach even as her eyes met his. "Will's going to have a little brother or sister." She grabbed Lucas' hand and stepped into his arms, placing his hand beneath hers on her stomach. "And this time, I'm going to make sure that you are a part of this right from the beginning." Lucas shook his head, still in shock. "Sami," he said, pulling away from her. "We still don't know that this baby is mine. I mean, we only had that one night."

"One night was all it took the last time, Lucas." Sami reminded him.

"But that was different, Sami. I was your first back then. You didn't go after Austin until long after we made love. This time, we could have missed our chance."

Sami's eyes welled up with tears. "I thought you'd be happy. I thought that you wanted this baby to be yours! What, you'd rather it be Austin's so you can hang on to Carrie? Is that it, Lucas? You were pretty quick to assume that Austin was Will's father too! You never pushed the issue once; in fact, you were the one who told me to use Will to hold onto Austin!"

"Sami, that's not what I meant at all! Believe me; this has nothing to do with Carrie! I just know what it's like to not know you have a child and I don't want my brother to go through everything I did!"

"Oh, so I suppose that's my fault too, isn't it? Damn it, Lucas, we were just kids at the time and I couldn't possibly have known who Will's father was. And when I did find out, I was scared, okay? You and I were still scheming together to keep Austin and Carrie apart and I didn't think you'd be happy to find out he was yours. I thought you'd resent me for messing up your plans to get Carrie!"

"I didn't know you cared back then, Sami!" Lucas said in his sarcastic tone.

"Well I did!" Sami shouted back. Then her voice softened and a tear trickled down her cheek. "You were my best friend, Lucas. I thought about telling you, but I just kept picturing that look of relief on your face when I told you I was sure that Austin was the father, and I didn't want to ruin your life too. Don't get me wrong, I love Will and I wouldn't give him up for anything, but I wish we'd waited until we were older. Maybe if we had, we'd be happily married by now for many years and we'd actually trust each other. We could have been so happy…and I ruined everything."

Lucas pulled her into his arms and stroked her hair. "No, Sami, you didn't ruin everything. We'll go see Dr. Bader tomorrow and everything will be okay. I promise you, Sami, I'm not going anywhere. I'll even come in with you if you want."

"What if it isn't yours?" she sniffled.

"Then I'll be disappointed, but I won't leave you to face this alone. And I'll be with you when you tell Austin."

"Tell me what?" Austin asked as he entered the apartment with Carrie behind him.

"Sami, what's wrong?" Carrie asked, playing at being the concerned sister though she hadn't been so concerned a few minutes ago when she was on the roof straddling Austin. Something white caught her eye and she immediately recognized the pregnancy test reading on the counter. Positive. Sami was pregnant; again. Carrie bit her lip, trying hard not to cry. It wasn't fair! SHE had been the good sister all these years, why did Sami get to have a family? Why was it so easy for her to get pregnant? "What's this?" Austin asked accusingly, picking up the box. Sami blinked away her tears and clutched Lucas tighter. "When were you going to tell me, Sami? How long has this been going on?"

Lucas glared at Austin, shocked at how insensitive he was being. "Hey man, lay off her alright? Can't you tell by how upset she is that she only just found out about it herself?"

Carrie and Austin's expressions softened. "Sami, is this true? Are you really pregnant?" Austin asked. Sami opened her mouth, about to reply when Carrie interrupted. "Don't get too excited, Austin. It could be a false-positive," Carrie said bitterly. "Lot of those going around lately."

"Carrie," Lucas and Austin said at the same time in a warning tone. Carrie immediately shut up and Austin turned to Lucas and Sami, who were still holding each other. Of course, Austin wasn't the brightest crayon in the box and so he didn't question it.

"Hey bro, thanks for taking care of her. I was a little worried when she said she wasn't feeling well." He beamed. "Now we know why! I'm going to be a father."

"Congratulations," Carrie muttered bitterly. She was trying so hard to be happy for Sami. After all, it wasn't her fault that Carrie's life was so messed up now. She'd had her chance with Austin; she'd screwed it up all on her own. She should never have chosen Lucas just because she had wanted a baby so badly. Now it was too late to change her mind and with Austin about to become a father…she sighed. Maybe they weren't really meant to be together after all.

Lucas was reluctant to let go of Sami, but the doubts in his mind caused him to release his hold on her and step back, allowing Austin to move in and hold her instead. He watched as Austin hugged Sami and started talking about how it was a good thing that they were moving up the wedding. Carrie had taken the opportunity to snuggle into Lucas' empty arms in an attempt to feel comforted. As the two mismatched couples held each other, Lucas' eyes met Sami's and they communicated their longing for one another. Lucas nodded almost imperceptibly toward the ceiling, but Sami caught his meaning and nodded her head.

"We should go out and celebrate!" Austin said, grinning.

Sami faked a yawn and shook her head. "Actually, I'm pretty tired, Austin. I think it would be better if we take a rain check on that."

"You're sure?" Austin asked, disappointed.

Sami nodded. "Yeah, I think I'll just go lie down for a while." She turned toward her bedroom and glancing over her shoulder, she caught Lucas' gaze. He nodded slightly. Neither of them noticed Carrie and Austin looking at each other and communicating the same things as Sami and Lucas.

"Well, if we're not going out tonight then I should probably get some more stuff done for my company," Austin said as he picked up a stack of papers on the desk and started to go through them.

"Yeah, I have some stuff I have to do for Titan," Lucas lied.

Carrie nodded. "Okay, well I'm going to go take a hot bath so I'll see you later then, Lucas, Austin." She looked back at Austin, trying to be subtle, but of course any idiot could have seen the looks between them. Luckily for her, Lucas wasn't paying attention to anything but the closed bedroom door. He turned to leave also, but instead of heading to the elevator, he made his way to the roof.

Sami pressed her ear to the door, listening to make sure she was alone. When she was certain that Austin had left, she carefully opened the door and made her way to the window leading to the fire escape. When she made her way up to the roof, she saw Lucas already waiting for her. He saw her climbing up and smiled, helping her down the ladder and pulling her into his arms. They held each other for a moment before he pulled away. "Sami, we need to talk."

"Oh goody, my favorite four words," Sami muttered sarcastically.

Lucas ran a hand through his hair. "We have to figure out what we're going to do, you know, if it's mine."

Sami smiled seductively. "I don't know about you, but I propose that we celebrate with a glass of sparkling water and spend the whole day in bed."

"I meant what are we going to tell Austin and Carrie?" Lucas said.

Sami rolled her eyes. "Do we have to talk about _them_? I thought we could talk about something more…" she licked her lips suggestively. "appetizing." Lucas groaned as she started to nibble at his earlobe, tugging gently with her teeth.

"Sami," he moaned.

"Lucas," she purred as his hands slid up her back to tangle in her hair. She pressed herself against him, wanting to feel his skin against hers. Just as she began to fumble with the buttons on his shirt, they heard someone slowly opening the door. Lucas and Sami jumped apart and Lucas helped her climb back down to the fire escape, quickly following after her. Just as they were safely on the other side of the ledge, Austin stepped out onto the roof. "What's Austin doing up here?" Sami whispered. Lucas placed a finger to her lips, indicating for her to be quiet. "We're about to find out," he mouthed. Together they slowly peered over the ledge, trying their best to keep hidden from sight.

After a few minutes of watching Austin pace nervously, the door opened again and Austin moved to put his arms around Carrie. Sami and Lucas stared at each other with shock on their faces. What was Carrie doing meeting Austin on the roof like this? They didn't have long to find out.

"You came," Austin said softly.

Carrie pulled away from him and began to pace. "I shouldn't have, and you shouldn't be here either!" she said in a scolding tone. "I'm supposed to be waiting at home for Lucas, my _husband_, and you should be at home taking care of Sami." She sighed. "She's having your baby, for real this time, and you and I are sneaking behind her back. This has got to stop, Austin!"

Austin placed his hands on Carrie's shoulders gently. "We love each other, Carrie. We belong together."

"No," Carrie said, trying to sound firm but her words came our shaky. "I took vows, Austin. I promised to be faithful to my husband and I've already broken those vows once. We can't keep doing this! If Sami ever found out that we were together the night you proposed to her…"

"Sami will get over it, Carrie. You and I both know that Sami and Lucas belong together and we're not doing them any favors by keeping up this charade. We should just tell them it's over, and let them move on."

"And what about the baby, Austin? Don't you think that your son or daughter deserves to have two parents who love it and are together?"

"Yes, I do. But I also think that staying together for the sake of a child when you love someone else isn't exactly the best decision either."

"Austin," Carrie said, her resolve fading fast.

"Carrie," Austin murmured as he pulled her into his arms again and started to kiss her. Carrie responded eagerly and wrapped her arms around his neck. Sami and Lucas stared on in shock as Austin lowered Carrie to the blanket they hadn't noticed until now.

"Oh, my god," Sami whispered. Before Lucas could react, Sami quickly descended the ladder and made her way back down the fire escape.

"Sami," he whispered after her, following her through the window of her apartment. Sami was already in her room, pulling out her suitcase and shoving clothes into it. Lucas reached for her, taking her into his arms.

"I can't believe this!" Sami said furiously. "All this time I've been feeling like I owed Austin something, that I needed to break this to him gently, and all this time he's been screwing around with Carrie! And the worst part is that he doesn't know that he might not be the father of my baby and yet he's still technically cheating on me!"

"I know, Sami, I'm sorry you had to see that," Lucas said, stroking her hair.

"What about you?" she asked. "You're probably just as upset right now as I am; finding out your wife's been cheating on you. And they call _me_ the bad seed. At least I never cheated on you!" She pulled away from him and began to throw more clothes in her suitcase.

"Sami, what are you doing?" he asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing, Lucas? I'm leaving!"

"This is your apartment, Sami. You shouldn't _have_ to leave."

"Well I sure as hell don't want to face Austin after he comes back from screwing my sister!" she shouted, her eyes misting with tears suddenly.

"Damn hormones." She cried, as the tears flooded her cheeks. Lucas pulled her close to him.

"It's okay," he whispered soothingly to her. "If you don't want to stay here, then we'll just go to a hotel for the night and deal with everything in the morning."

"Stay with me?" she asked, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

Lucas kissed her softly on her forehead. "Of course I will," he promised her, leaning in to brush his lips over hers tenderly. "Just let me run home first to grab another change of clothes for tomorrow." He turned to leave, but Sami grasped his arm. "Sami, I'm going to need my arm back," he joked.

"Don't leave me." She whimpered, the hormones acting up again.

Lucas sighed. "Okay, I won't leave you," he said. Sami pulled away to zip up her suitcase and Lucas took it from her hands. "You're not carrying anything, Sami, not while you're in your present condition, and especially not if that baby is mine."

Sami rolled her eyes at his overprotectiveness. "Lucas, I'm not even past the first trimester yet. I'm not completely helpless."

Lucas smirked. "Well, if you won't let me carry the suitcase then," without warning he lifted her up into his arms bridal style, suitcase and all. Sami squealed in surprise. "Then I'll just have to carry you too!"

"Lucas," she said, pretending that she wasn't enjoying his antics. "Put me down right now!"

"Are you going to be a good girl then and let me carry your bag for you, Sami?" he asked.

"Yes, okay fine! I'll let you feel like the big hero rescuing me from the five pound suitcase," she said teasingly.

"Oh, you know you love it." Lucas said playfully. Sami stuck her tongue out at him.

"You'll never get me to admit that in a million years, Lucas!" she said.

"Watch it, Sami. Remember what happened the last time you challenged me like that?"

Sami backed away, putting her hands up in front of her. "No you don't, Lucas!" she warned. "We are not getting into another tickle fight on my bed…" then she paused, licking her lips seductively. "At least not until we get out of here and go to that five-star hotel you promised me!"

"Hey, wait a minute! I never said anything about the hotel being five-star!"

Sami pouted. "Lucas, don't you think I deserve it?"

He kissed her on the lips. "Of course you do," he said as he led her out of her apartment. "Come on, let's get you to the hotel and into bed."

Sami smirked and Lucas realized how that sounded. "Uh, you know what I meant," he added, following her into the elevator. He inwardly groaned. How would he be able to share a room with Sami tonight and not touch her? This was going to be a hell of a long night, for both of them.

**Temptress Kitten:** And that's the end of that chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! I know that Lucas and Sami argued a lot, but for them that's like foreplay and secretly I love it when they fight like that because the making up is never far away…As of right now, Lucas and Sami are still not together on the show and it sickens me how long this is taking. It's so obvious that Austin and Carrie WANT to get caught and I hope that Lucas wises up fast like Sami has. And then Lucas can go back to Sami and comfort her now that Will is missing! I look forward to many Lumi scenes in the future and hopefully they'll be just as playful as ever. Anybody else miss the scenes where they play with food whether it's baking cookies or having whipped cream wars? Anyway, I think I'll procrastinate some more on my homework and start on another chapter or something. Or maybe I'll go to bed now since it's 10:30 and I have to be up early for class. Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Oh, and don't forget to tell me what you think so far! I am anxiously waiting for reviews…

Till next time

Temptress Kitten 17


	4. Chapter 3

**Coming Home**

**By TemptressKitten17**

**Rated: NC17**

**Disclaimer:** This story is my own, however I do not own any of the characters involved in this storyline. They belong to the creators of Days of Our Lives and I am using them without permission. Please don't sue me, I have no monetary assets and no way of paying for a lawyer. I'm just a poor college student living at home and working for a measly $6.25/hr.

**Chapter 3: **

Although they arrived at the hotel fairly quickly, it took considerably longer than usual to get settled into a room as Lucas had to change the arrangements a lot to appease Sami. He had originally asked for two rooms beside one another but Sami insisted that she would NOT sleep alone tonight. He had then changed it to one room with two beds, but Sami shook her head again.

"Lucas," she had said. "You know I don't like sleeping alone when I'm upset." Lucas tried to convince her that the last thing they should do is share a bed, but Sami held her ground and finally Lucas asked for one of the suites with the most comfortable bed available. When they got to their room, however, Lucas again tried to avoid sharing the bed with Sami.

"Lucas, you are being really immature about this!" Sami shouted at him when he insisted on sleeping on the sofa.

"No, I'm just being rational. Sami, you know as well as I do what happens whenever we share a bed, and that's not what you need right now."

"Oh, and I suppose you're just the expert on what I need, right?" Sami crossed her arms across her chest, pushing her breasts up enticingly and showing a lot of cleavage. Lucas couldn't help but stare hungrily and Sami noticed. "Don't look at me like that unless you're willing to do something about it," she said.

Lucas placed his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Sami," he said softly. "You have no idea how badly I want to make love to you tonight, but we can't."

"Why not?" Sami challenged. "Carrie and Austin had no problem cheating on us, so why can't we just even the score?"

"Is that it, Sami? You just want to make love to me to get back at Austin and Carrie?" Lucas asked, his tone both angry and hurt. Sami shook her head and wrapped her arms around him to stop him from pulling away from her. "No, Lucas! God, how can you even think that?"

"I dunno, Sami. Maybe it's because you just said we should even the score!"

"That's only because I thought that the reason you're pulling away is because of _them_!"

"Well then you're right," Lucas admitted. "I'm not going to make love to you until we know for sure that this baby is not Austin's. I'm not going to come between you two; I won't do that to your child! It deserves to have two parents who are together."

"But, Lucas, I don't love Austin. I love you!"

"NO, Sami. I mean it," Lucas said, pulling away as she tried to kiss him. Sami whimpered, wrapping her arms around herself and turning her back to him so he wouldn't see her tears. Of course, Lucas knew her too well and he pulled her into his arms again.

"Oh Sami, I'm sorry, Baby. I know you're upset, but things will work out; I promise." Sami snuggled closer, letting her tears soak into the fabric of his shirt. Lucas gently lifted her into his arms and placed her on the bed, pulling the covers up over her. "Now just try to get some sleep and in the morning we'll have everything figured out." He moved to pull away and head for the lonely sofa but Sami grabbed his arm.

"Don't leave me, please," she whimpered.

Lucas sighed. "Sami…" he said, but she placed her finger to his lips.

"Please, Lucas, I don't want to be alone. Just stay here and hold me until I fall asleep?" her tone was hopeful.

Lucas stared into her eyes and could clearly see the vulnerability in those blue orbs of hers. He cursed his own weakness and after stripping down to his boxers, climbed into bed with her. Sami immediately curled up in his arms, snuggling close as he wrapped his arm around her. The silk of her black nightie slid sensually against his bare torso as Sami wriggled in his arms, trying to get comfortable. By the time she had settled into a comfortable position, Lucas could hardly think of sleep. The gentle kiss he placed on Sami's lips lasted longer than he had originally intended. He groaned as Sami not only responded, but flicked out her tongue to slide over his bottom lip teasingly as well. Lucas' earlier resolve not to make love to her was crumbling fast as Sami ran her hands up his back and into his hair. She moaned and threw her head back against the pillows as Lucas' lips left a trail of heated kisses down her neck, gently nipping at her shoulder before moving to the other side. Sami writhed with pleasure and she let out a low moan as his lips brushed over her collar bone and between her breasts.

"Lucas…" she gasped as his hard length came into contact with the heat between her legs. He pressed against her as he pushed the silk triangle covering barely concealing her breasts to the side. His mouth immediately found and encircled her nipple, suckling hungrily. Sami threw her head back into the pillows; her hand grasped his hair and pulled him closer, encouraging him to continue with her soft cries and moans.

"Sami, " Lucas growled, sliding a hand down her stomach to caress her soft folds. He had that trademark smirk on his face as he looked down at her. "Naughty, Sami," he said. "You forgot to put something on underneath this nightie, honey."

Sami's eyes smoldered with passion. "What makes you think I _forgot_?"

Lucas smirked. "Well, then you're _very_ naughty tonight."

"What are you going to do about it?" Sami challenged him.

"This," he said. She gasped as Lucas' fingers slid against her in fast determined strokes. Her hips lifted up as if they had a mind of their own and she spread her legs wider. "Oh," she whimpered as Lucas brought her close to the edge. Tightness coiled low in her belly and spread down between her legs; the tension within her was building and her every nerve felt like it was on fire. "Lucas…" she whimpered when he suddenly pulled his hand away, leaving her aching for him. His dark eyes met hers as he slowly brought his fingers, covered in her juices, to his lips. He closed his mouth around his index finger, drawing it out slowly, a look of hunger in his eyes; hunger for her. Sami knew that look so well. She could barely contain her excitement and her breaths became shallow pants and gasps for air as he slowly lowered his head and kissed her lips. He nibbled at them gently before trailing kisses down her neck to her chest. His hands slid to her waist and grasped the material of her nightgown, pulling it up. Sami lifted up slightly so that he could pull it off of her and her own hands slid to the waistband of his boxers. Lucas' hand reached for hers.

"Not yet," he said. He took her hand and pinned it above her head on the pillows. Sami would not be deterred that easily, however. There were other ways of removing his pants that didn't involve her hands. As Lucas feasted on her breasts, Sami's thighs squeezed against him, pressing him tight against her. Lucas groaned as he felt her legs slide up close to her chest. Suddenly her feet pressed into the sides of his hips and before he could stop her, she hooked them into the waistband and kicked the material down off his tight ass. "Well, somebody's been practicing Yoga!" Lucas smirked as Sami successfully slid his boxers down to his ankles. "Well, it never hurts to be _flexible_," she gasped out the last word as Lucas bit down on her nipple just hard enough to send tingles through her body. "Oh, God!" she moaned as he lightly nipped at the sides of her breasts, down to her waist.

"Yes I am…" Lucas smirked against her inner thigh, pressing his lips teasingly over her heated skin and licking the beads of sweat that caused her skin to glisten.

"You and your oversized…EGO!" she cried out as his mouth came into contact with her clit. "Oh, Lucas…Oh, God!" she moaned as his lips closed tightly over her jewel, sucking hard as the tip of his tongue flicked over it in a maddening pace. Sami gasped for breath as Lucas' mouth set her senses aflame. Her hips started to jerk forward and Lucas' hand pressed firmly against her pelvic bone to keep her still. His other hand slipped down to her folds and he slid his index finger deep inside her, rubbing her G-spot quickly. She practically screamed her pleasure when a second finger slid into her, bringing her to a spectacular climax. She sank down into the mattress, her entire body pulsing with pleasure. Lucas pulled his mouth away from her for a moment to let her come down from the heights he had brought her to.

"You know what I love about you, Sami?" he asked, licking his lips.

Sami could barely raise her head to look at him. "What?" she asked weakly.

"Well, there's many things, but the one that comes to mind right now…" his finger slipped inside her again. "is that I can give you as many orgasms as I want to." As if to prove his point, he closed his lips around her swollen jewel again, sucking and licking her as his fingers pumped deep inside her. "Lucas…Lucas! LUCAS!" Sami cried out between gasps for air as Lucas sent her tumbling over the edge again…and again…and again. Sami thrashed her head from side to side, her thighs quivered and Lucas could actually feel the crazy pulse against his lips as her multiple orgasms went through her. After the fourth spasm, he pulled his mouth and fingers away from her sensitive flesh and rained kisses up her belly to her chest. He kissed her breasts, her throat, her cheeks, as he moved up over her, positioning himself at her entrance. He looked into her eyes, seeing the desire and love reflected in those blue orbs.

"I love you," he said, his tip brushing against her slick entrance.

"I love you too," Sami whispered, her voice a bit hoarse from screaming out her pleasure. She lifted her hips up at the same time that he slid into her. "Oh, God!" she cried as she felt him fill every inch of her wanting flesh. "I missed you so much!"

Lucas smirked. "It's only been a week, Sami. Or am I just that good?" He pushed up with his hips, hitting her G-spot again.

"You and your oversized…" his lips claimed hers before she could finish her sentence. His tongue slipped between her lips, mimicking his movements inside her. When he pulled away, he still had that infuriatingly charming smirk on his face that both annoyed her and made her weak in the knees. "I'd say it's the perfect size," he teased, pushing fully into her and causing her to gasp and keen.

"I was referring to your ego, General," Sami said, squeezing him with her inner muscles. Lucas moaned and buried his head in the crook of her neck and shoulder, gently nibbling at the sensitive skin there. She writhed with pleasure and squeezed harder, trapping him deep inside of her body. "Sami…" Lucas moaned as he grinded his hips against her. "Sami…Sami…"

"Sami!" Lucas practically shouted in her ear as he shook her, rousing her from her dream. She blinked her eyes a few times and growled in frustration. "Damn you, Lucas Roberts, I was enjoying that dream!" Lucas smirked. "I could tell, baby. You were screaming my name in your sleep you know. Must have been…" his eyes traveled the length of her body, "Intense," he finished as his eyes met hers. Sami licked her suddenly dry lips and tried to change the subject since the current thread of conversation would only lead to her jumping him and pulling him into bed with her. Unfortunately, all that would accomplish would be to frustrate the hell out of her since Lucas had made it perfectly clear that they were not going to do anything again until they found out her unborn child's paternity. She noticed that it was still dark outside and glared at him. "Why the hell did you wake me up, Lucas? It's probably not even 6am yet!"

"I woke you because your shouting my name woke ME up!" Lucas said.

Sami sat up, letting the sheet fall to her waist and reveal nearly all of her breasts. The silk camisole was barely hanging on by a nipple and Lucas groaned as he felt his boxers constrict. "Well maybe you wouldn't have woken up so easily if you'd been sleeping on something a little more comfortable than that couch over there!" Sami pointed out.

"You know that's a very bad idea, Sami! Just having you lying next to me, feeling your skin against mine, it's not fair to either of us."

"I know it's a bad idea, but since when have we ever let that stop us from doing something we want?"

Lucas sighed. "Damn it, Sami, I'm trying to do the right thing here and you're not making it easy for me!"

"Lucas, just get in this bed. I promise that I won't jump you if you promise to keep your hands to yourself!"

"Yeah, cuz that works SO well with us," he muttered under his breath. He crawled into bed with her anyway, however. He really didn't feel like waking up with a stiff neck in the morning. Sami rolled over onto her side of the bed and let him slide in next to her. She kept her back to him and tried to fall asleep again, but being so close to Lucas and not having his arms around her was torture. She tossed and turned, kicked at the sheets and tried to get comfortable. "Come here, Sami," he sighed, pulling her into his arms so that her head was on his chest, just beneath his chin. "Lucas?" she asked questioningly, "I thought you said…"

"Yeah, I know what I said, but you're obviously upset about everything that's happened and I know you always sleep better when you're in my arms."

Sami blushed. "You know me so well."

"And don't you ever forget it!" Lucas said, stroking her arm.

Sami snuggled closer to him and nuzzled his neck. "I won't. Goodnight, Lucas."

"Goodnight, Sami," he kissed the top of her head and placed his arm around her. Within minutes, Sami's breathing had evened out indicating that she had fallen asleep.

* * *

"Wake up, Lucas!" Sami said impatiently as she tried shaking him awake. He grunted in response and Sami rolled her eyes. Damn him, this had been all his idea for her to schedule the doctor's appointment so early and now he was the one oversleeping while she had been frantically getting ready this morning. She grabbed the covers and pulled them back. Lucas' eyes instantly shot open when he felt the cold air hit his skin. Geez, who the hell turned up the air conditioner? Sami stood in front of him wearing a floral sundress and headband. She was holding her overnight bag and glaring at him, her foot tapping impatiently. "Hurry up and get ready, Lucas. You have to drive me to the hospital today to see Dr. Bader; or did you forget that you knocked me up again?"

Lucas looked up at Sami, trying to look annoyed with her. "Maybe I wouldn't have overslept if _someone_ hadn't kept me up half the night!" Sami's jaw dropped in indignation. "Don't you dare blame that on me, Lucas Roberts! My hormones are going crazy right now because you couldn't keep it in your pants and got me pregnant!"

Lucas sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. "_Me?_" he protested. "If I recall, you're the one who told me not to stop that night, just like you told me not to stop when we conceived Will!"

Sami glared daggers at him. "Oh yeah, you're just that good, aren't you? I just melt into a puddle of need whenever you touch me! I ache for you every time you kiss me!" Sami said in a sarcastic tone. Lucas merely smirked and stood up. "Yeah," he said, standing merely inches away from her. "You _do_ want me. You've _always _wanted me, and you were just too stubborn to admit it."

"I'm going to throw up."

"Oh, that's real nice, Sami!" Lucas said, angry and hurt. Sami shook her head, her face pale. "No, I mean I'm _really_ going to throw up!" she moaned and rushed off to the bathroom. Lucas sat down behind her and rubbed her back, trying to ease some of her discomfort. "Sorry," he said sheepishly. "I thought you meant…never mind." He helped her stand up again and Sami quickly brushed her teeth and washed her mouth out with mouthwash a few times. "No, I'm sorry," she said. "I guess my hormones are making me a little crazier than usual. I hope it's not like this for the entire pregnancy."

"God I hope not!" Lucas teased her. "Your emotions are unpredictable enough as it is!" Sami playfully smacked his arm.

Temptress Kitten: Sorry it took so long to get this out. I've been SO busy lately. I have had to study for midterms, work on reading assignments and on top of that I have had fewer and fewer days off from work and doing the closing shifts makes it nearly impossible to find the time to write since I'm just so tired at the end of the night. Anyway, I'll try to update this soon for the 500 or so people who are reading this. Oh, and please leave reviews because so far I have only had one for this story and I really want to know what you all think of this! Oh, and as a somewhat spoiler for Lumi fans…Days this coming week is a must watch because Lucas FINALLY starts fighting for Sami. He's going to go to great lengths to ruin Sami's date with E.J. in an effort to get her back in his life…and hopefully we won't have to wait too long for them to kiss & make up. That bed hasn't been busted nearly enough times yet…

Till next time

Temptress Kitten


	5. Chapter 4

**Coming Home**

**By TemptressKitten17**

**Rated: NC17**

**Disclaimer:** This story is my own, however I do not own any of the characters involved in this storyline. They belong to the creators of Days of Our Lives and I am using them without permission. Please don't sue me; I have no monetary assets and no way of paying for a lawyer. I'm just a poor college student living at home and working for a measly $6.25/hr.

**Chapter 4: **

Sami stared impatiently at the clock on the wall in the hospital waiting area. For crying out loud, how long did she have to wait before the test results were ready? After all, her aunt Hope had found out within a few hours who the father of her baby was, though Sami still had her suspicions that Patrick had changed the results somehow. It wasn't too far fetched; paternity tests were pretty easy to alter when one had the determination to do so, and Patrick Lockhart was determined to keep Hope for himself. Then there was Belle, who found out within a few minutes of running a DNA test on the in-vitro equipment that Shawn had accidentally fathered her next child. So why were the doctors going at a snail's pace today? She sighed loudly and turned to Lucas, who appeared to be just as anxious as she was. "Lucas, isn't there any way we can make them go faster? You know, use the Horton name to your advantage and tell them that you want the results NOW!"

"It doesn't really work that way, Sami. I can't just abuse my power like that and I seriously doubt it would help. Besides, we should be using this time to get you something to eat in the cafeteria. You haven't eaten anything since that piece of dry toast and the handful of crackers you managed to force yourself to eat last night."

Sami made a face. "I don't think I can stomach anything in the cafeteria right now. Actually, I don't think I could stomach _anything_ right now. This morning sickness had better not last the whole trimester, or I'll kill you for doing this to me!"

"You mean you'll kill Austin!" Lucas said quickly, looking directly behind her. Austin and Carrie emerged from the elevator and quickly spotted them.

"NO, I mean I'll kill you! I told you, Lucas, there is no way that Austin could be the father and after his little tryst with my sister there's no way I would even _want_ him to be if it was a possibility!" Lucas glanced toward Carrie and Austin who were making their way toward them. He touched her arm and jerked his head slightly indicating that she needed to look behind her. Sami's eyes widened as she noticed her cheating sister and ex-fiancée coming toward them. By the calm and vacant expressions on their faces, she knew that they hadn't heard her.

"Sami!" Austin said, a worried look on his face. "Where have you been? Carrie and I have been looking for you since last night! You had us worried that something happened to you and the baby." Confusion was written all over his face as Sami pulled away from him to stand closer to Lucas. Unconsciously, Lucas placed his hand on her arm protectively. Carrie and Austin didn't seem to notice, both of them too upset with Sami for taking off.

"We called Belle to see if maybe she'd heard from you, but all I got from her was a few words about Shawn in between sobs," Carrie added.

"I called Mom, but she just told me to check Hell, and then she hung up," Austin said, shaking his head. "She just needs more time to get used to the idea that we're engaged, I guess."

Sami rolled her eyes. "She'd need a lifetime supply of Valium to get used to the idea of her grown children living their own lives, let alone choosing their own mates."

"Sami!" Lucas scolded her. Sami smiled sweetly. "Sorry, hormones!"

Lucas eyed her suspiciously. "Yeah, right. You'll be saying that long after this kid goes off to kindergarten."

"Yeah, just like you'll be saying that you just put up with me for Will's sake when he's forty!" Sami countered.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt your bickering, but Austin and I are still waiting for an explanation here!" Carrie butted in.

Sami spun around to face her, her eyes narrowed and were like icy daggers. "Why do you two care what Lucas and I do? It's really none of your business where we go and we don't have to answer to you anymore!"

"What are you talking about, Sami? Of course it's our business! Lucas is my _husband_ and you're carrying Austin's child!" Carrie said angrily.

"Maybe," Sami said. "That's why we're here; to find out if I'm carrying _Austin's_ child." Carrie caught the look that Sami gave Lucas and practically flew at her sister, her manicured nails ready to scratch Sami's eyes out.

"You little slut! How dare you even _suggest_ that my husband is the father of your baby again!" Austin held Carrie back as Lucas moved to protect Sami from his soon-to-be-ex-wife.

"Carrie, calm down!" Austin said. "I won't have you attacking my fiancée; especially not while she's carrying my child!"

Carrie spun around to face him. "Did you not _hear_ what she said, Austin? She practically implied that you might not be the baby's father and that once again, Lucas has beaten you to it!" She sneered at Sami. "It's just like you to use your pregnancy to steal a man away from his wife. I bet you're lying to Lucas the same way you lied to Austin about Will! If I were you, Lucas, I'd ask for a re-test in case Sami somehow got someone to switch the results; she must be a pro by now!"

Sami crossed her arms and stared at them both defiantly as they stared at her in shock and anger. "Oh, don't look so upset! I'm sure that this is a dream come true for you both! If this baby is Lucas', then you two can go back to your rooftop games, guilt free!"

Carrie turned bright red. "WHAT!" she practically shrieked. "How dare you insinuate that I would ever, _ever_ cheat on my husband with your fiancé? I'm not like you, Sami. I don't steal my sister's lover!"

"Oh, you already did when you married Lucas under false pretenses! You had every opportunity to be with Austin and instead you strung both of them along for months before taking your 'sacred' wedding vows!"

Carrie shook her head. "I did _not_ cheat on Lucas, but obviously he has no problem cheating on _me _with _you_!"

Lucas could see that Sami was getting upset and Carrie's denial was fueling her anger. "Stop lying, Carrie! At least Sami has enough sense to admit the truth when she knows she's been caught!"

"Lucas," Carrie pleaded. "I swear I didn't…"

"Sami and I _saw_ you on the roof with Austin, Carrie!" Lucas shouted angrily.

Carrie and Austin both paled. "You saw us that night I proposed to Sami?" Austin asked.

Sami and Lucas' eyes both widened in shock and then narrowed again. "You screwed Carrie on the same night you gave me _this_?" Sami screamed at him. She dug the ring out of her purse and tossed it at him. "And here I thought Lucas and I were the only ones being unfaithful that night! Well it's pretty clear now who we _really_ want to be with, so why don't we just stop lying to ourselves."

"Look, we all need to calm down. I won't have you upsetting the mother of my child like this!" Lucas said.

"If it's even yours!" Carrie muttered under her breath. Lucas heard her and glared.

"We'll find that out soon enough, but either way I want a divorce." Carrie's mouth opened in protest.

"Don't feel too badly, Carrie. You still have Austin to fall back on top of!" Sami said in a mockingly sweet and innocent tone.

"And what about Austin?" Carrie asked coldly. "What if _he_ happens to be the father? Are you going to switch the results again to keep Lucas?"

"Absolutely NOT!" Sami shrieked. "I would _never_ do that to him just as I would never keep Lucas away from Will or any other child he has. And had you turned out to be actually pregnant, I would have let him be a part of that child's life as well. If this baby is Austin's, then he'll have every opportunity to be there for it. But as Lucas and I have already discussed, we think it's ridiculous to stay in our current relationships with you and Austin when it's so very clear that we belong together and you and Austin are made for each other."

"Oh sure, you say that _now_. But how long is it going to be before you decide you want Austin again and decide to use his child to get your claws into him?"

"Carrie, stop it!" Austin said calmly. Carrie spun around angrily to face him. "Why are you even defending her when she just admitted to sleeping with your brother, _my husband_?"

"Could you please just calm down?" Austin asked exasperated. "Sami shouldn't be under any stress and you're only saying all of this to provoke her. And you and I both know that we're not completely blameless in all of this either!"

"But that's different, Austin! You and I love each other and belong together and I already admitted that it was a mistake to marry Lucas!" Sami scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Oh, sure, when _you_ cheat and lie to people it's justified but when _I_ do it…" she suddenly paled and her eyes started to roll up into her head. Lucas reacted quickly and caught her as she fainted. He moved to lie her down on the floor, her head resting in his lap. He looked up at Carrie; furious with her. "I _told _you not to upset her!" he growled.

"I'll go get a doctor," Austin offered.

"Thanks," Lucas said as he watched Sami's face for any signs that she was coming to.

Carrie crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently as she glowered down at her unconscious sister. "Don't bother! She's probably faking it in some twisted scheme to turn you all against me!" she said. "Wake up, Sami! I know you're faking! Don't make me slap you."

Lucas glared at her. "You touch her, and I won't be held accountable for my actions."

"You wouldn't lay a hand on me, Lucas Roberts and you know it. I know you would never hit a lady!"

"You're right, Carrie. But you're not a lady!"

Carrie's eyes turned cold and angry. "I'm more of a lady than that little tramp in your arms is!" she said haughtily.

"Don't you _ever_ call her a tramp again, do you hear me?"

Carrie shrugged. "What else do you call a woman who sleeps with a guy she's not married to and winds up pregnant twice?"

"I call her the love of my life and the mother of my son." He glanced around and groaned. "For god's sakes we're in a god damn hospital! Where the hell is the damn doctor?"

Just as Sami started to stir in Lucas' arms, Austin ran up with Lexie close behind him. Lucas rolled his eyes. "Well, I would have expected Austin to find someone more competent, but I guess it's better than no doctor at all," he muttered under his breath.

"Alright, what's the big emergency?" Lexie asked.

"It's Sami!" Lucas answered; gently stroking Sami's hair as she slowly began to regain consciousness.

"Oh," Lexie said coldly. "And here I thought it was an emergency!"

Lucas glared. "You're here to help, Lexie, not criticize the woman who's carrying my child!"

Lexie glanced toward Austin and then back to Lucas. "Are you sure it's even yours? Sami _does_ have a history of lying about such things when she wants to get her claws into a man."

"My sentiments exactly!" Carrie agreed.

"Well nobody asked either of you for your opinion, now did they?" Lucas snapped. "Now why don't you just do your job for once?"

Sami immediately sat up, her eyes narrowing when she spotted Lexie. "Don't go to any trouble, Lexie, I'm fine."

Lucas placed a hand on her shoulder. "Honey, you're not fine; you just fainted," he said with concern.

Sami placed her hand on top of his and turned her head to look at him. "I'm fine, really. I just haven't eaten anything yet and I guess the fighting with Carrie didn't exactly help the situation."

Austin looked pointedly at Carrie. "Don't worry, Lucas. Carrie isn't going to say anything else to upset Sami and neither am I. We'll deal with things after you've taken her to get something to eat and hopefully the test results will be back by then as well!"

Sami shook her head. "No, I told you I'm _fine_," she said stubbornly. "I'm not leaving here until we get those test results back!"

"And here I thought you'd want to rush off immediately and change them," Carrie remarked cruelly. Austin glared at her. "I thought I just told you not to provoke Sami!" he scolded. "Haven't you already done enough?"

Carrie dramatically put a hand over her chest. "_ME_?" she protested loudly. "What about everything she's done to me over the years? Haven't _I_ been through a lot too?" She crossed her arms. "Who's side are you on anyway?"

Austin sighed exasperated. "I'm not on anyone's side, but now is not the time to be attacking Sami. You saw what happened!"

"She's _playing_ you, Austin!" she shouted. "She's playing on _both_ your sympathies and you're playing right into her hands! She only pretended to faint to get your attention!"

"I wouldn't do that!" Sami growled.

"Oh, yes you would! It's something you've been perfecting since you were fifteen, so don't try to deny it now, Scami!" Carrie bit out, using Lucas' old nickname for her back when they still fought.

"Don't you dare call me that!" Sami's eyes darkened in anger and she moved to stand up. Lucas' arms immediately wrapped around her waist and pulled her tightly against him. "Honey, you need to calm down," he said soothingly. His calm words and the way he was holding her seemed to pacify her for the moment.

"Carrie, if you can't stop lashing out at Sami then I don't want you here. I won't allow you to upset her!" Lucas said firmly.

Carrie's eyes narrowed. "Fine," she said coldly. "Let's go Austin!"

Austin glanced down at Sami and Lucas. "Sami & Lucas might need something, maybe I should…"

"LET'S GO AUSTIN!" she barked at him, stamping her foot impatiently like a child who wasn't getting her way.

Lucas gave him a look of sympathy but nodded toward Carrie. "We'll be okay, bro. Just get her out of here, _please_."

Austin nodded. "Just call me if you need anything." He glanced down worriedly at Sami once more before following Carrie to the elevator. Once the doors closed behind them, Lucas sighed in relief. "Okay, what do you want from the cafeteria?" he asked Sami. She answered by rolling her eyes. "Lucas, I told you already that I'm fine. I'll eat after we get the test results, I promise!" Lucas sighed. "Stop being so stubborn about this, Sami! Just let me take care of you, for once in your life!"

"I'm _not_ being stubborn! I told you before that I'm not hungry and even if I was, I couldn't keep anything in my stomach anyway. I'm way too anxious to find out the results and it's not helping my morning sickness one bit!"

Lucas was firm as he picked her up slightly and moved her to one of the padded chairs. "You need to get something into your stomach whether you like it or not." When he saw the stubborn look in her eyes he sighed. "If you won't do it for yourself, do it for me. Do it for the baby."

"Fine," Sami sighed; knowing that she had lost this battle.

"Good, I'll get you a wheelchair," he said. Sami grabbed his arm.

"I can _walk_, Lucas."

He shook his head. "Sami, there is no way I'm letting you walk to the cafeteria after what just happened. I won't risk you fainting on me again."

"I am perfectly capable of walking! I'm not an invalid and I don't need you hovering over me like this as if you're afraid I might break! I'm not made of glass and I can take care of myself!" She moved to stand up and felt a little light headed, but refused to show it. "See? I'm fine! I can stand on my own two feet and everything!"

Lucas moved to put his arm around her waist. "Alright," he conceded. "You don't have to use a wheelchair, but you _are_ going to lean on me and if you feel yourself getting even a little light headed, you hold onto me as tightly as you can so you don't fall!"

Sami rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she said.

"Sami, I mean it!"

"Fine, but I still think you're being a little over protective," she sighed.

Lucas smirked. "Get used to it," he said.

* * *

"I can't believe this!" Carrie ranted as she and Austin entered the Brady Pub, ignoring the looks of all the patrons. "That little slut sleeps with my husband, gets herself pregnant and then has the nerve to insinuate that _I'm_ the whore?" She violently tossed her purse onto the seat of one of the booths and sat down, sighing dramatically. Austin calmly slid into the seat across from her and shifted uncomfortably as he felt everyone's eyes on him and Carrie. "Carrie, people are staring at us," Austin pointed out. Carrie glared at everyone around them. "_Excuse_ me," she shouted. "This is a _private _conversation, not a bloody sideshow!" The other patrons quickly lowered their eyes to their plates and mumbled quietly amongst themselves.

"Carrie, what is the matter?" Caroline asked as she approached Carrie and Austin's table. "I could hear your shouting from the kitchen. What has you so upset that you would risk scaring away my customers?"

Carrie's lower lip began to quiver, causing her to bear an uncanny resemblance to Belle when she didn't get her way. "Oh, Grandma, it's just so awful! Sami's managed to ruin my life again!"

Caroline patted Carrie's hand comfortingly, then stopped and looked down at her hand. "Carrie, dear, what happened to your ring?" she asked, concerned. Carrie's tears started to wet her cheeks as she milked her grandmother's sympathy for all it was worth.

"My marriage is over, Grandma!" she wailed, ignoring the looks that Austin kept giving her. "Sami's ruined everything and she's turned Lucas against me! I don't know how she did it, but she managed to get him to fall back in love with her and now she might be carrying his child! And we got into a big fight at the hospital and Lucas told me our marriage is over!"

"I think you left a few parts out, Carrie," Austin muttered under his breath. Carrie managed to stop her tears long enough to give him a warning look that said 'don't you dare tell her I cheated on Lucas with you'. He sighed and pretended to read the menu, even though he couldn't comprehend what was written on it. He was distracted from his attempt to read the menu by the sound of his ringing cell phone. Seeing that Carrie was too busy whining to Caroline to pay him any attention, he answered it despite Carrie's constant warnings in the past for him to _never_ answer his phone when he was supposed to be paying attention to her.

"Hello?" he said.

"Austin, it's Lucas! I just wanted to let you know that the test results are in."

"Great! So who's the father?" he asked.

"Well that's just it," Lucas explained. "Sami and I haven't looked at them yet. This affects you and Carrie too, so we didn't feel right about looking at them until you got here. You should be here at least; you know, if you turn out to be the father."

Austin nodded. "Alright, we'll be there in a few! Thanks Bro!"

He hung up and immediately got a glare from Carrie. "I thought I told you _never_ to answer your phone when out on a date with me, Austin," she growled.

"This time it was important," Austin explained. "That was Lucas and he wants us to come back to the hospital. The test results are in."

"Oh, goody," Carrie muttered as Austin stood up and offered his hand out to her to help her out of the booth. "Good thing we didn't get to eat yet. I'd hate to face this on a full stomach!" she said as she followed him out of the pub toward his car.

**Temptress Kitten**: Thanks for all the reviews everyone. I'm so pleased to see so many responses. But seriously, thank you to the people who actually _did_ review; and I mean that in the most non-sarcastic way possible. I have to admit that I really enjoyed making fun of Belle, Kate, Carrie, Austin & Lexie in this chapter. Please don't flame me for that; I _did_ warn you that I wasn't going to be very nice to them in this story. Did you think I was kidding? Anyway, hope you all enjoyed the chappie even though a lot of characters got slammed…well, I don't know about Belle & Austin, but I sure know that Kate, Carrie & Lexie are used to being _slammed_; and I use the term in the most sexual way possible. Heheh, I'm baaaad! Anyway, I'm not sure when I'll get another chapter out since I have papers to write, tests to study for, texts to read and a job to go to. I'm actually on a break from writing my stupid paper and just HAD to divert my attention to writing something that is actually fun! I revamped my website so you should really check it out since I'm rather proud of it!

Till next time

Temptress Kitten 17


	6. Chapter 5

**Coming Home**

**By TemptressKitten17**

**Rated: NC17**

**Disclaimer:** This story is my own, however I do not own any of the characters involved in this storyline. They belong to the creators of Days of Our Lives and I am using them without permission. Please don't sue me; I have no monetary assets and no way of paying for a lawyer. I'm just a poor college student living at home and working for a measly $6.25/hr.

**Chapter 5: **

Sami paced the floor and anxiously glanced at the clock on the wall. Lucas sat in a chair nearby clutching the envelope that contained the test results. "Sami, honey, you need to sit down and calm yourself," he said wearily. Sami's blue eyes fell upon his deep chocolate colored ones. "I can't calm down, Lucas. I'm too nervous!" she said. "What the hell is taking them so long to get here?"

Lucas shrugged. "I don't know. Austin said that he and Carrie were at your grandparent's pub, so he should be here any minute now."

Sami groaned in frustration. "It feels like they're taking forever to get here and I don't know how much longer I can take not knowing what's in that envelope! This is killing me!"

Lucas rose from his chair and placed his arms around Sami, pulling her close to his chest. "I know, baby, it's killing me too. Just know that whatever the results, I'm not going anywhere. We've wasted too much time already and I won't let anything or anyone come between us."

Sami's eyes widened in panic and she lightly smacked his arm. "Lucas," she scolded. "You're going to jinx everything if you keep saying things like that!"

Lucas chuckled and playfully tapped her on her nose. "You and your superstitions; you know what that makes you?"

"I know; crazy right?"

He nuzzled her affectionately. "No, I was going to say 'adorable', not to mention sexy."

Sami rolled her eyes. "You were dropped on your head when you were born, weren't you?"

Lucas smirked. "Yeah, but only because I grabbed the nurse in a very inappropriate place!"

Sami laughed. "Thank god our son isn't a womanizer like his old man!"

"Who are you calling old, sweetheart?" Lucas slipped his arms around her waist and before Sami could figure out what he was doing, he cupped her bottom and squeezed gently. Sami's eyes grew wide in shock and she pulled away. "Lucas," she hissed. "We're in public!"

He shrugged and pulled her to him again; letting his hands wander over her lower back teasingly. "As I recall, that has never stopped you before!" he reminded her. Sami blushed furiously.

"Fooling around in the bathroom of your aunt's restaurant is hardly the same thing," she said.

Lucas nuzzled her neck and gently bit her earlobe, tugging on it playfully with his teeth. "Come on, Sami, where's your sense of adventure?"

"If you don't stop, Carrie and Austin are going to get a front row seat and so will the entire staff at this hospital!" she hissed.

"Maybe they'll learn a thing or two about pleasing a woman," he teased.

Sami swatted his arm. "I mean it, Lucas!" she warned. She could feel his lips against her neck and knew that he was smirking.

"Well, we could always go into that empty hospital room if you don't want an audience," he whispered, causing goosebumps to appear on her skin. "I can't even count how many times I fantasized about making love to you in your hospital room after your accident with the French doors."

Sami's voice was shaky. "As appetizing as that idea sounds, we can't do that and you know it."

"Who says we can't?" Lucas rasped in her ear.

"Lucas," Austin said as he and Carrie approached the embracing couple. Sami and Lucas pulled apart slightly and Sami stood in front of him in an attempt to shield Lucas' lower body from the eyes of her sister and Austin.

"Uh, hi Austin. Carrie," Sami acknowledged their presence. Carrie eyed them both suspiciously. Sami looked rather flushed and she was standing directly in front of Lucas who was standing rather stiff. Carrie blushed furiously and stared at her shoes as she figured out what Sami and Lucas had been doing or were about to do before they interrupted them. Had they no shame at all? This was a hospital and they looked like they had been about to find an empty room and tear each other's clothes off.

"So, uh, where's that envelope," Austin asked, breaking Carrie out of her very disturbing and uncomfortable thoughts.

Sami glanced nervously at Lucas, who shrugged his shoulders. "Don't look at me, I don't have it," he said.

"Well I don't have it either! Lucas, what did you do with it?" Sami asked frantically. He smirked.

"Relax, Sami, it's safe and sound on that chair over there," he nodded toward the chair where the nearly mangled envelope lay. Austin picked it up and handed it to Sami. She took it from him with trembling hands and nervously tore at the corner of the envelope. Carrie, who was becoming impatient, snatched it away from her sister. "Oh for crying out loud," she said, tearing open the envelope. "I'll read it since you three are all acting like the paper might explode or something." She glanced over the results and her eyes widened in shock. "Oh, my god," she gasped.

"What? What does it say?" Sami asked anxiously.

"I don't believe this," Carrie muttered as she handed the results to Austin. He glanced over them, furrowing his brow in confusion until Carrie pointed something out to him and he nodded in understanding.

"Who would have seen this coming?" he said, looking the paper over again as if to confirm what he had just read.

"What? Who would have seen _what_ coming?" Sami tapped her foot impatiently. Carrie and Austin looked at Sami and Lucas with serious expressions on their faces. "This changes everything," Carrie said softly.

Finally, Lucas couldn't take it anymore and moved past Sami to snatch the paper from Austin. "What?" he asked. Suddenly his eyes widened in surprise and then glanced back at Sami, his expression unreadable to her. "I don't believe this," he said. His voice was choked up with emotion and Sami couldn't tell what he was feeling. All three of them were looking at her and then back to the paper as if they still couldn't believe it.

"What is it? Oh, god, is something wrong?" Sami began to panic.

"No, nothing is wrong, honey," Lucas said as he took her back into his arms and stroked her hair. After a few minutes, Sami pulled away. "Lucas, what did the results say?" she asked, her eyes wide and anxious.

Lucas handed her the paper, his eyes misting over. Sami looked up at him in confusion for a moment and then cast her eyes down to the paper he had just handed her. She gasped and her eyes misted over as well as she saw what was typed out on the paper. "Oh, my god." She let out a choked sob and tears flowed down her cheeks as she looked into the eyes of her unborn child's father.

Temptress Kitten: Heheh, yes, I know I'm evil for leaving it there but I just couldn't help myself. I'm an evil woman and I love throwing in lots of suspense in my stories. Anyway, I promise that I will update very soon and the paternity will finally be revealed…though I really don't know why you are all itching to know in the first place. From the title and the pairings, I'd think it would be really obvious. I'm not like Reilly; I don't deliberately mess with the power couples and piss off the fanbase with disgusting things like Carcas and Saustin mating scenes. Shudders those were the worst months ever! I had to refrain from gouging my eyes out during those scenes but thankfully there's only a few more lousy days left until the witch and the brain-dead prince leave Salem!!! There's actually a countdown on Second Chances going on right now and when the witch leaves, Lumi fans will party!

Anyway, I have a ton of stuff to do and if I want to get the next chapter out before then, I better start now. Please don't send me hate mail. I promise you that I will work really hard to get the next chapter out soon and you will not be disappointed! Thanks for all the reviews!

Till next time

Temptress Kitten


	7. Chapter 6

**Coming Home**

**By TemptressKitten17**

**Rated: NC17**

**Disclaimer:** This story is my own, however I do not own any of the characters involved in this storyline. They belong to the creators of Days of Our Lives and I am using them without permission. Please don't sue me; I have no monetary assets and no way of paying for a lawyer. I'm just a poor college student living at home and working for a measly $6.25/hr.

**Chapter 6: **

Warm brown eyes met blue as Sami looked up at her child's father with tears in her eyes. "I can't believe this," she whispered. "Am I dreaming?" Lucas took her hands in his and kissed them, shaking his head. "No, honey, you aren't dreaming," he said, his voice choking up with emotion as he pulled her into a tight embrace. Sami closed her eyes, savoring the feeling of Lucas' arms around her. She had fantasized about this moment the very second she had found out she was pregnant, but she never thought that she would be so lucky as to have her dreams come true. "Then it's real?" she asked, her voice quivering. "You're…" Lucas placed a finger to her lips and stared deeply into her eyes. "It's real, honey. And I promise you, nothing will ever come between us again," he rasped. Tears flowed down Sami's cheeks as she pulled his head to her and kissed him deeply.

Carrie and Austin shifted uncomfortably where they stood as they watched their younger siblings practically make out with each other right in the middle of the hospital lobby as if they hadn't been together for years. "Uh, maybe we should go," Carrie suggested, trying to avert her eyes from the kissing couple.

Austin nodded in agreement. "Uh, yeah, that's a really good idea. Sami, Lucas, we're uh…going to go now…we'll settle everything…uh, later, yeah!"

Sami and Lucas murmured an 'uh huh' against each other's lips, though Carrie and Austin couldn't tell if they were acknowledging what they said or if they were just moaning. They shrugged and headed for the elevator, not willing to stick around long enough to find out.

After a few minutes of kissing, Lucas pulled away; his eyes glazed over in lust. "You think Lexie locked her office today?" he asked innocently; too innocently. Sami smirked up at him. "Lucas, you better not be thinking what I think you're thinking?"

Lucas grinned. "Well somebody has to put that office to good use since Lexie stopped using it!"

"You're so bad," Sami giggled.

"Wanna be bad with me, Sami?" he asked, playfully tugging her in the direction of Lexie's office.

"Always," she purred as they practically ran down the hall and made it to the door without anyone catching them. Lucas pressed Sami up against it as she fumbled to turn the knob. As Lucas's lips trailed a heated path down her throat, the door suddenly swung open and they both nearly fell to the floor; not that they would have minded. Sami closed the door and locked it behind them before Lucas took her in his arms again and nearly slammed her back against it. Sami wrapped her legs around his waist, her sundress riding up on her thighs and giving Lucas an eyeful. He growled hungrily as his eyes raked over her delectable curves and Sami's fingers worked at undoing the buttons of his shirt. She licked her lips in appreciation as his muscular tanned chest slowly came into view inch by tantalizing inch.

Lucas's hands slid up her sides, teasing her as he slowly slid the straps of her dress down her arms. His tongue flicked over her collar bone down to the tempting crevice between her ample breasts. He could feel the heat between her trembling thighs and ground his hips up against her. She moaned as his hot, hard need for her pressed into her in all the right places, making her writhe in his arms. Her hands slid down to the button of his pants and undid the zipper with her other hand, letting them fall to the floor. She caressed his throbbing manhood, feeling it quiver in her hand as Lucas pressed his lips to her breasts. Somehow, while she had been distracted removing his pants, he had managed to unsnap her strapless bra and now he was feasting hungrily on her breasts. Sami moaned and squeezed her thighs around him. She undid the little buttons on his boxers and pulled out his length, stroking harder. Lucas groaned and slid one of his hands down to the moist haven between her thighs, pushing her silky panties to the side and stroking her clit, causing her to let out choked cries of pleasure. "Lucas," she whimpered. "I need you now!" Before he could react, Sami pushed her hips forward and guided him into her hot and wanting flesh. Lucas groaned in pleasure as her heat enveloped his manhood. He pushed up into her, causing her back to slam hard into the door. Realizing that someone might hear and investigate the cause of the banging, he lifted Sami up and carried her the short distance to Lexie's desk, sweeping everything to the floor before lying Sami on the flat surface and feasting on her skin once more.

* * *

Meanwhile, Carrie and Austin were back at the Brady Pub discussing their future. "Okay, so what do we do now that we know?" Carrie asked, taking a sip of her drink. Austin shrugged. "Well, I assume that Lucas is going to want to marry Sami now, and with the baby on the way they're probably going to be doing that sooner rather than later." Carrie nodded. "Well, yeah, I assumed that too. I was talking about us though."

Austin smiled. "Well, I figured that we'd get married too just as soon as Lucas files those annulment papers," he said, taking Carrie's hands in his. Just then, his cell phone rang and Carrie glared at him. "Don't you dare answer that, Austin Reed!" she warned. Austin glanced over at the light flashing from the screen. "But, it might be important," he protested. Carrie pulled her hands away and crossed her arms. "Fine, go ahead!" she pouted. Austin rolled his eyes and sighed, but picked up the phone anyway, seeing that it was Kate's number displayed on the screen.

"Mom, I was just about to call you!" Austin said. "I'm sure you'll be thrilled with the news I have for you."

"What, did Sami drop dead of an incurable disease?" Kate asked excitedly.

Austin shook his head, then remembered that Kate couldn't see him right now. "No, Sami isn't dead," he said.

"Oh," Kate sighed in disappointment. "And here I thought I had reason to celebrate," she muttered.

"Oh, you'll definitely be celebrating, Mom, because Carrie and I are getting married!" Austin said excitedly.

"That's wonderful news!" Kate exclaimed. "I knew it would only be a matter of time before you dropped that little witch in the gutter where she belongs and went after Carrie. I feel bad that Lucas had to get hurt, but I'm sure he'll find someone better suited for him in no time now that he's working at Titan!"

"Oh, you don't have to worry, Mom, Lucas already found her!" Austin said.

"Oh?" Kate asked. "Well who is this mystery woman who makes my son so happy?"

Carrie was gesturing wildly with her hands for Austin to shut up, but he couldn't comprehend what she was trying to tell him and so he continued. "Oh, you already know her, Mom. It just so happens that Sami and Lucas found their way back to each other and they're going to have another baby."

Kate was deathly quiet for a few minutes as Austin continued to ramble on about his plans regarding his wedding to Carrie. After several minutes, Kate still hadn't said anything. "Mom?" Austin asked. "Are you still there?" When there was still no answer, he turned to Carrie with a worried look on his face. "She's not answering!" he said.

"Maybe we should check on her!" Carrie said, rising from her seat and grabbing her purse. Together they raced toward Austin's car and headed over to Mythic Communications.

* * *

Lexie Carver sighed wearily as she made her way back to her office. She needed to relax after dealing with Belle and her whining about Shawn and her baby. The little drama between the foursome had given her a serious migraine. They had shouted at each other the whole time Belle was in that hospital room with Mimi accusing her husband of still wanting to be with Belle. Of course, Belle didn't exactly deny that she was after Shawn; which had set Mimi off again. And on top of that, she had to deal with Sami today as well. This was definitely not one of her better days. As she reached the door and turned the handle, she was shocked to find it locked. "That's weird," she muttered. "I'm pretty sure I always leave this door unlocked even when I shouldn't." She turned the knob again just to make sure that it wasn't just stuck. Nope, it was definitely locked. Just then she heard a loud moan coming from inside her office and her eyes widened in shock. Just who the hell was in her office? She reached into her coat pocket for her key and pulled it out, shoving it quickly into the lock and turning it. She nearly shrieked at what she saw as soon as the door swung open.

"What the hell are you two _doing_ in my office?!?" Lexie demanded; her voice shrill.

Sami and Lucas looked over at her in annoyance. Judging by their state of undress, Lexie knew _exactly_ what they had been doing before she walked in. Her face reddened in both anger and embarrassment.

"Don't you ever knock?" Sami asked, annoyed.

"This is _my_ office, Sami! I shouldn't have to knock and I certainly shouldn't have to walk in on," she looked pointedly at them, "_that!_" she finished, her face scrunching up in disgust.

"Well now you know how I felt when I walked in on you and Tek," Sami said smugly. "Of course, it's not as good a show as me and Lucas." She winked at Lexie. "But then again, you already know that, don't you Lex?"

Lexie picked up the discarded clothes by the door and tossed them at the half naked couple angrily. "Get out!" she shouted at them. "Get out before I call security!"

"Geez, somebody needs to get laid," Sami muttered as she refastened her bra and tugged on her sundress.

"Tek must not be satisfying her every need anymore," Lucas agreed as he buttoned his pants and slipped on his still unbuttoned shirt.

Lexie glared at them both. "You are very lucky that I haven't called the police, but I'm very tempted so you better shut up about me and Tek right now!"

Sami hopped off Lexie's desk and straightened her skirt. "Okay, okay, we're leaving," Sami muttered. "Come on, Lucas, let's continue this at home!"

"Yes, you do that," Lexie said icily as the amorous couple ran past her, their laughter echoing down the hall. She turned toward her desk and began to gather up all the files and papers that Lucas and Sami had carelessly knocked to the floor, muttering under her breath about how everyone was getting action except her.

* * *

Carrie and Austin raced into Mythic Communications frantically. They had spotted an ambulance outside the second they had pulled into the parking lot and as they raced down the hallway, Austin called out to Kate as if he expected her to answer him. "Mom! MOM!" he shouted as they neared the doors leading to Kate's office. E.J. stood just outside with a pained look on his face. Carrie could have sworn that she saw tears in his eyes and wondered if perhaps he and Kate had been partners in more than just business. "Austin, Carrie, I'm so sorry," he said quietly. Austin stood there in shock. "No," he choked out. "Not Mom! She can't be…" Carrie placed a comforting hand on his arm and led him toward the office doors. "Uh, you don't want to go in there!" E.J. warned them, but it was too late; Austin nearly choked on the bile that was rising in his throat as he noticed the lifeless form of his mother being zipped up in a body bag. Carrie immediately tried to pull him away, but he broke away from her grasp and ran to his mother's side. "Mom!" he shouted at her. "Mom, you can't be dead! Wake up!" he cried. Carrie tentatively placed a hand on his shoulder. "Austin, she's gone," she whispered.

Austin shook his head. "NO! No, she's not! It's a trick," he laughed. "She's not dead, she's just sleeping. Dimera is behind this, I know it!"

"Austin, Tony is in jail, remember?" Carrie tried to reason with him. "You have to accept it; she's not coming back."

"No," he sobbed as the coroners moved him out of the way and started to wheel Kate's body out of the room. "No, you can't take her away from me again!" he shouted, chasing after them. E.J. grabbed his arm to stop him. "Let her go," he said calmly. "She's in a better place now."

"E.J. tell us, how did this happen?" Carrie asked tearfully.

E.J. took in a shaky breath. "Kate suffered multiple heart attacks. By the time I arrived, she was already gone." He looked at Austin sympathetically. "I'm certain that she died instantly and suffered little pain."

"I have to call Lucas. And Billie…and…" Austin trailed off, anguish written all over his face. "They all have to know that Mom's…that Mom's…" he sobbed. Carrie pulled him into her arms and held him, whispering words of comfort in his ear. "Shh, it will be alright. I'll help you through this."

While Carrie was busy comforting Austin, E.J. made his way down the hall in the direction that the coroners had taken Kate. Nobody had known, but he and Kate had become close over the past few weeks of working together. She had been so fiery and passionate. "We could have had something special, Katie, but now we'll never know," he whispered.

* * *

Sami moaned as Lucas pressed her against the door of her apartment and attacked her throat with hot kisses. Her hands slid through his dark hair, urging him to continue and he happily obliged. Her skirt slid up to her hips as Lucas continued to press into her. Suddenly, Lucas' phone started ringing. "Ignore it," Sami murmured as she nibbled at his earlobe. They continued to kiss passionately, but the shrill ringing persisted and Sami groaned in frustration. "Ugh, just answer it. They're obviously not going to stop calling until you do." She slid herself down his body and placed her feet back on the floor before giving him a quick peck on the lips. "I'll be in the bedroom," she purred. Lucas watched her hips sway as she made her way into her room and then picked up his insistent phone, rolling his eyes when he saw that it was Austin. "Bro, this better be important because I have Sami waiting for me…"

Sami smiled approvingly at her reflection in the full length mirror. "Might as well get as much use out of my negligees as I can before I start to show," she said, spinning around to check out the back. Lucas wouldn't be able to keep his eyes off her when he saw her in the black corset she was currently wearing. She wore a pair of lacy black panties that were held together with loose ribbon ties, since Lucas had a habit of tearing her panties if he couldn't remove them fast enough. She had added thigh high stockings and a pair of black fuzzy high heeled slippers and her hair was tousled and loose over her shoulders. She propped herself up on the bed with her legs crossed and one foot dangling in the air seductively. Just then, Lucas entered the room with a distraught look on his face, the phone still clutched in his hand. Sami immediately moved to kneel on the bed, concern in her blue eyes. "Lucas, what's wrong?" she asked softly.

"It's Mom, Sami," he managed to choke out. "She's _dead_"

* * *

Temptress Kitten: Ding Dong the Witch is Dead! I really couldn't resist killing off that evil whore and after all the hell she's put Lucas and Sami through, I say it's poetic justice! Besides, I've been wanting her to drop dead of multiple heart attacks from the moment Lucas first announced that he wanted to marry Sami all those years ago and now I finally got my wish. Plus, I got to torture Lexie in the process! I told you I wouldn't leave you guys hanging for too long and surprisingly I was able to finish this in record time. Kudos to me! Let me know what you think! See? You had nothing to worry about; I'd never make Aus-dim the father of Sami's child!

Till next time

Temptress Kitten


	8. Chapter 7

**Coming Home**

**By TemptressKitten17**

**All characters belong to NBC/Corday Productions/Sony and are being used without permission. This story is my own creation. This chapter is rated PG13. **

**Chapter 7**

Sami stared up at him with a stunned expression on her face. She couldn't believe what Lucas had just told her. "What, no cutting remarks? No scathing comments?" he asked, almost disbelieving. Sami shook her head and rose to her feet, making her way toward him. "No," she said softly. "You already have to deal with your own grief and you don't need me to add to it. For your sake, I'm sorry you lost her." He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly to his chest. Sami wrapped her own arms around him, letting him take comfort in her embrace as he cried. They held one another for several minutes before Lucas pulled away. "I'm sorry for breaking down like that," he rasped.

"She was your mother, Lucas. No matter what bad blood was between her and I, you still have every right to grieve for her," Sami whispered as she tenderly brushed her fingers over his tear-stained cheeks.

Lucas shook his head. "No, I don't. I'm a horrible person and I don't deserve to mourn her after everything that's happened," he ran his fingers through his hair; his hands trembled. Sami could tell that it was taking all of his self-control not to pour himself a drink. She took his hand in her own and gently led him to the bed, laying him down with his upper body propped up by the pillows. She placed one arm around him as he rested his head on her shoulder. Her hand moved up to stroke his hair and he took her other hand in his, interlacing their fingers.

"Shh," she whispered soothingly. "Why would you even think such a thing?"

Lucas inhaled a shaky breath. "Because I can't help but think that this is my fault that she's gone," he admitted. "Sami, I _wanted_ her to be gone for just a moment, when I found out that you were carrying my child again. I just started thinking about how much easier it would be if Mom wasn't in the picture because then she wouldn't be able to come between us anymore. Oh, god, it's my fault. I killed my own mother!" he sobbed. Sami rocked him. "No, Lucas, don't you dare blame yourself. If people could die just by someone wishing it, even for a moment, half of Salem would be six-feet-under within a day because of me, or Chelsea, or some other bad seed out there who does nothing but cause people pain and misery." She thought better of telling Lucas that if wishes were that powerful, Kate would have dropped dead a long time ago.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "You shouldn't have to take care of me right now; you shouldn't be dealing with any of this." He moved to pull away, but Sami wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly to her.

"That's what I'm here for, Lucas. You've always taken care of me and now it's my turn to take care of you," she said softly. Lucas shook his head. "I should be taking care of _you_ right now. We just found out that you're carrying my child and you shouldn't be under any stress."

Sami arched her brow. "You think loving you is stressful?"

"No, but comforting me over the loss of a woman whom you've tried to destroy and who has tried to destroy you for many years can't possibly be a walk in the park for you."

Sami smiled softly. "Actually, it's a lot easier to remember the times when we _weren't _enemies now that she's gone. Besides, I can't hate her completely because she's the one who introduced me to you."

Lucas furrowed his brow in confusion. "I thought that we first met in Cherish's dressing room," he cocked his eyebrow suggestively and Sami chuckled.

"Well, yes, we did but that wasn't a very formal meeting and I didn't even know your name."

"I would have been more than happy to tell you that if you'd stuck around longer," he said, his voice sounding almost seductive.

"Yeah, among other things," Sami muttered. Lucas was obviously starting to feel better since he was back to making suggestive comments. Of course, that could be partly her fault if she took into consideration what she was currently wearing.

"Well, if I had known how much better comfort you were, I'd never have taken solace in alcohol for so many years," Lucas pointed out as he played with the ribbon ties of her bustier.

"You're obviously feeling better, or maybe I'm just a distraction," Sami said. Lucas pulled his head away from her shoulder and looked directly into her eyes, desire flickering in his own. "I think a distraction is just what I need right now, and since you're already dressed for it…" He began to tug on the ribbons again, pulling them loose. Sami closed her eyes and gasped in shallow breaths as Lucas leaned in to kiss her collar bone. She pulled him closer so that he now lay on top of her, and kissed him deeply. She put as much feeling into their kiss as she possibly could to show that she was there for him and that she loved him completely. She had learned a long time ago that Lucas had difficulty expressing his feelings save for when they made love. She was the same way; letting her guard down completely only when taking comfort in his arms. Years ago, she had told him that she wasn't afraid when she was with him and her only regret was that she hadn't been able to give herself to him completely; Alan had stolen that away from them. She banished those thoughts from her head. It didn't matter; she had given Lucas something far more precious than her innocence even if she hadn't known it at the time.

She ran her hands down his shoulders and chest to undo the knot of his tie. She tossed it aside and slowly worked at undoing the buttons of his white shirt, pressing soft kisses to the newly exposed flesh. This time their lovemaking was going to be tender and loving instead of intense and passionate; it always was when one of them was hurting and Lucas was definitely hurting. Unfortunately, just as she had removed his shirt, she heard Carrie's voice on the other side of the door.

"Sami, Lucas? Hello?" Carrie called out.

"Damn it," Sami hissed as she searched around for something to cover herself. Of course her sister had obviously never heard of knocking because all of a sudden the bedroom door swung open. Her eyes widened in surprise. "Oh my god, I'm SO sorry!" she said, flustered. Seconds later, Austin had also appeared in the doorway. "Uh, guess we should have knocked first," he muttered.

"Yes, you should have!" Lucas said irritated as he slipped his shirt back on. Sami was still searching for a robe, clutching one of her pillows in front of her body. "You'd think he'd have learned his lesson the first time," she muttered.

"Well we didn't exactly think you'd be doing _that_ after I called you. Or do you not care?" Austin said accusingly.

Sami tied the sash of her black silk robe and glared at Austin. "Of course he cares! Lucas was really upset after hearing the news and I was merely comforting him," she said defensively.

"Well that's certainly an interesting way of doing that, Sami," Carrie said.

"Had you been more attentive to Lucas' needs during your short little marriage, you would probably understand. But of course, you were too busy going after Austin," Sami glared, placing a comforting hand on Lucas' arm and leaning into him.

"Can we please not fight with them anymore?" Lucas pleaded with her. "For one thing, this feud between us has gone on for way too long and for another," he placed a hand on her stomach protectively, "anger isn't good for our child."

Carrie bit her lip childishly, considering whether or not she could actually get along with Sami. Sami sighed when she noticed the firm look in Lucas' eyes. "Fine," she said holding out her hand to Carrie. "Truce?" she asked. Carrie hesitated, but at Austin's urging she took the offered hand and shook it. "Truce," she agreed.

"Good, now that that's settled, may I ask what you two are even doing here?" Lucas asked.

"Mom's dead," Austin said solemnly, stating the obvious.

Sami arched her brow. "Yeah, we know that already! And you're over here because?"

"Well, since Austin is really taking this hard I took it upon myself to inform everyone and I need Rex & Cassie's number to let them know what happened," Carrie explained. "We figured since they're both your siblings that one of you might have their number."

Lucas shifted uncomfortably and Sami resisted the urge to chuckle. Lucas had never actually _told_ her what had gone on between him and Cassie, but she could always read him and she had a pretty good idea how far they had gotten before Rex had rushed in to put a stop to it. She could still remember the look on his face when she'd informed him that Cassie was Kate's daughter, _not_ Marlena's. She wished she'd had a camera.

"Uh, I don't have it," Lucas muttered, looking away uncomfortably.

"But they're your siblings; surely you keep in contact with them?" Carrie asked. She was confused as to why Lucas was looking so uncomfortable.

"Well, you know how it is, Carrie; people just lose touch with each other over the years. I barely get to talk to Eric anymore." Her eyes suddenly lit up and she smirked slightly. "But I just don't understand how Lucas could lose touch with a sister he was so VERY close to while she was still in Salem." Lucas gave her a warning look, but she ignored it and feigned innocence.

"I didn't know that Lucas was close to Rex & Cassie," Austin said, surprised. "I mean, I know that he and Rex were part of that mission to rescue Phillip, but I never knew he was close to Cassie too."

Sami grinned. "Oh, it was a surprise to me too, but he and Cassie were _very_ close, almost joined at the hip. Weren't you, Lucas?" Lucas retaliated by smacking Sami on her backside lightly, causing her to look up at him in shock. She had an 'I can't believe you just did that' look on her face.

"I think they get it, Sami," Lucas said, giving her a look of warning. She shrugged. "Anyway, we don't have their numbers now. Rex was so pissed at Mimi for lying to him that he took off without even telling us and we haven't heard from him yet. You might have to check Kate's address book or something."

"We did," Carrie said. "It wasn't in there."

"It was probably under an alias or something," Sami said thoughtfully. "Knowing Kate, she wanted to protect her son from being hurt again and Mimi was desperate to contact him for a very long time before she sank her gold-digger claws into Shawn D! Not that I can really blame her for that, though. If Will was dating someone like Mimi and got hurt enough to want to leave Salem, I'd be a little overprotective too!" Her skin paled and she placed a hand over her stomach. "Oh…" she moaned. Lucas gently moved her to sit on the bed.

"Again?" Carrie asked, concerned. "Sami, are you sure you're okay? I mean, I know you're pregnant but is it _normal_ to feel sick so much?"

"Well it's not exactly a picnic," Sami replied. Suddenly she shot up off the bed and dashed off to the bathroom.

"Maybe you should get checked out, honey," Lucas said a few minutes later after Sami had thrown up every last morsel of food she had eaten earlier.

"Lucas, I'm fine," she insisted as she made her way toward the sofa. "I don't need to see a…" Suddenly she paled and Lucas panicked as he saw her eyes roll up. "Sami!" he shouted in alarm as he moved to catch her in his arms. Carrie and Austin ran up, worried looks on their faces.

"She passed out again?" Carrie asked, looking worriedly down at her unconscious sister. "This isn't normal, Lucas. I think we need to get her to the hospital, NOW!"

Lucas nodded in agreement as he effortlessly lifted Sami's limp form up into his arms. "We can't wait for an ambulance; we'll get there faster if we drive there," he said.

"I'll drive," Austin offered.

"Let's go then!" Lucas said, carrying Sami toward the door. "Carrie, you still have the key to the apartment, right?" Carrie nodded. "Yes."

"Good, can you lock up behind us then, please?" he asked. She nodded. "Of course," she said.

"What's going on?" E.J. asked when he spotted the three of them with an unconscious Sami in Lucas's arms. "What happened to Samantha?" he said concerned. Lucas held Sami protectively; he never really trusted E.J. and he still had a feeling that he was after Sami for more than friendship. The others, of course, didn't see him as a threat. "Sami passed out and we're taking her to the hospital," Carrie explained as they waited for the elevator. E.J.'s eyes widened in alarm. "What do you mean she passed out? What's wrong with her?"

"You mean you don't know?" Austin asked incredulously. Sami and E.J. had become close friends; he had thought that he would have been one of the first few people she told aside from him, Lucas and Carrie.

"Know what? What are you not telling me?" E.J. demanded.

"Sami's pregnant, E.J." Lucas said, narrowing his eyes slightly at him. "And I'm the father."

"My, I have been out of the loop lately haven't I? Care to tell me when all this happened?"

Lucas shook his head. "Later, but right now my main concern is making sure that the woman I love is alright," he said, glaring at him and then the elevator. What was taking so long? Just then, Sami's eyes fluttered and she moaned softly as she came to. "Lucas?" she asked confused. "What are we doing out here?"

"You fainted, honey," Lucas said softly. "We're taking you to the hospital to make sure that nothing is wrong with you or the baby."

Sami's eyes widened, almost as if she was afraid. She shook her head. "No, no hospitals. I'll be fine," she said stubbornly.

"This isn't the first time you've fainted today. I'm worried that you might have complications again like you did with Will." Lucas said. "Why don't you want to see a doctor?"

"I just don't, alright?" Sami suddenly snapped at him. "Now put me down and drop the subject."

"But, honey, I really think you need to get checked out. Something could be _really _wrong," Lucas tried to reason with her; although he set her down.

"It's nothing," she said. "I just haven't eaten anything yet today, remember? That's probably all it is."

Carrie rolled her eyes. Truce or not, this was grating on her nerves. "Sami, you _threw up_ everything that was _in_ your stomach so I doubt you just need to eat something."

"Then maybe I just need to lie down for a while," Sami argued back. She looked pleadingly at Lucas. "Please, can't I just lie down and you can serve me lunch in bed? You know how much I hate hospitals, General." Lucas didn't know what to do as Sami turned on the tears. He couldn't stand to see her cry, but he was also worried that things would just get worse if she didn't get checked out now. He was completely at a loss as to what to do when Carrie suddenly scoffed.

"Oh, puh-leez," she rolled her eyes again. "Lucas, her hormones are just making her irrational. And I've never heard of this fear of hospitals before!" she said, pointing an accusing finger at Sami. "You know, just because you won and got Lucas to give you another baby doesn't give you the right to snivel and whine when you don't get your wa--"

"Carrie…" Austin said in a warning tone as he placed a hand on her shoulder; effectively cutting off her rant.

"Leave my hormones out of this," Sami muttered darkly. "And for your information I've always hated hospitals."

"You used to _work_ in one," Carrie reminded her.

Sami glared. "That's completely different! I was there to work; not to feel like a human pin cushion!"

"Can we _not_ upset her right now, please?" Lucas asked, glaring pointedly at Carrie. He pressed the button for the ground floor.

Sami immediately smacked the button to open the doors, preventing the elevator from descending. "You're the one upsetting me, General! I'm obviously fine now and you're still insisting that I go to the hospital even though you know how much I hate the idea." She crossed her arms over her chest defiantly.

"Well I'm sorry if that upsets you, Sami, but you really don't have a choice. You're going to get checked out even if I have to carry you, kicking and screaming," Lucas said firmly as he hit the 'close' button and moved to lift Sami into his arms again. Sami glared. "Don't you dare," she warned. She backed away and hit the 'open' button again.

"Perhaps I could be of assistance?" EJ offered.

Lucas glared at him. "I think I can take care of my _wife_ without your help, thanks," he said coldly and putting emphasis on the 'wife' part.

"But you're still married to Carrie," Austin said. "Aren't you?" He furrowed his brow in confusion.

"My thoughts precisely," EJ said. "I didn't realize that you and Samantha got married so quickly."

"Leave it alone, EJ!" Lucas growled. "Now if you'll excuse us," he nodded for EJ to leave and after some hesitation he finally went back to his apartment. "Let me know if you need anything, Samantha," he called to her from his door.

"We won't be needing _anything_ from you because _I_ am perfectly capable of giving her anything she wants or needs," Lucas glared darkly. EJ glared back and then went inside, leaving them alone. Lucas hit the button again and Sami smacked the 'open' button seconds afterward, glaring at him. "You know you didn't have to be so rude to EJ. He was only trying to help!"

"I told you, I don't trust that guy as far as_ Claire_ could throw him."

Sami rolled her eyes. "Well that's just great, Lucas. You're turning into a jealous Neanderthal. Why don't you just hit me over the head with a stick and drag me by my hair?"

"I'd rather hit EJ on the head and toss him out the window."

"You're impossible sometimes, you know that?"

"No, what's impossible is the fact that you seem oblivious to the fact that EJ is interested in you," Lucas countered, becoming frustrated.

"EJ is NOT interested in me like that. He told me as much himself when I asked him," she argued.

"You know what; I don't want to get into this out here where he can overhear us. We'll discuss this later after we come back from the hospital. He hit the button again and the doors barely had a chance to close before Sami opened them again.

"Dammit, Sami! Stop being so stubborn," Lucas sighed in frustration, hitting the down button rather hard.

"I'm not being stubborn, you are!" Sami argued, pressing her button down just as hard.

"Guys, you're going to break the elevator!" Austin said.

"Fine, then we'll just have to take the stairs," Lucas stated, lifting Sami into his arms despite her protests.

When they finally got to the car, Sami was livid. "I can't believe you carried me to the car like I'm some sort of child!"

Lucas slid into the back seat beside her, rubbing his bruised arms from where Sami had beat him with her fists. "Well, you _were_ acting like one back there in the elevator," he said.

"That's because you frustrate the hell out of me!" Sami shouted. "I already told you I was fine. You can't drag me off to the hospital over every little thing. It's morning sickness, Lucas, that's all. And you are going to feel like a real idiot when the doctor tells you that!"

"Oh, yeah, I'm sure the doctor's going to tell me it's perfectly normal for you to pass out _twice_ in one day."

"It _is_ normal, at least for me! I did the same thing with Will, remember?"

"And that makes me feel so much better, especially since you had all those complications when you were pregnant with him," he said sarcastically.

"Oh, I'm sure she faked many of those complications to keep me and Austin apart," Carrie said.

"Carrie, don't start," Austin warned.

"What?" She asked innocently. "For once I'm actually trying to help!"

Everyone else rolled their eyes. "Well, it's not working!" Sami snapped, her eyes welling up with tears for no apparent reason. "Damn hormones!" she started sobbing and Lucas instantly forgot what they had been fighting about. He placed his arm around her and her head rested against his shoulder. Glaring at Carrie, he said, "What the hell did you bring that up for? I thought I told you to call a truce!"

"I didn't think it would upset her that much!" she said defensively. "You know, this isn't exactly the easiest situation for me right now considering everything that's happened. I mean, I just found out that I can never have kids and Sami gets to experience it all over again _and_ get paid all this attention over something that's probably nothing at all!"

"You can always adopt you know!" Sami reminded her.

Carrie stuck out her bottom lip. "But I don't want to adopt! I wanted my perfect pregnancy and my perfect child with my perfect genes! Why do you get to be the lucky one?"

"Hey, I've got a great idea! I'll share with you!" Sami said sarcastically. "You can have the joys of morning sickness, fatigue, back pain, and all the other discomforts of pregnancy and I'll be the one cheering you on when you give birth to my child. Then you and Austin can get a surrogate to carry your perfect child and that way you can have the best of both worlds!"

"Austin and I can't have children," Carrie blurted out. "Lexie said they'd be born with severe birth defects! She's a doctor; she knows these things!"

Sami smirked, realizing that now was her chance to fix things and incriminate Lexie in the process. "You mean to tell me that you actually believed her and didn't get a second opinion?" she asked incredulously. "You actually trusted the opinion of someone who has pronounced people dead many times only to discover that they are actually alive? In the past few years, she has pronounced the victims of the Salem Stalker, including our father, dead and diagnosed Jack with a fatal, life threatening disease of which there was no known cure and gave him less than six months to live. I mean, seriously, how dumb would you have to be to make mistakes like that?"

"But why would she lie about something so important?" Carrie asked.

Sami rolled her eyes. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe she's just a really bad doctor? Maybe she honestly believes what she told you, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't have gotten a second opinion!"

Carrie dramatically slapped her forehead. "You all must think I'm an idiot for believing her," she exclaimed.

"Well that goes without saying," Sami muttered under her breath.

"Sami," Lucas said in a warning tone. He leaned in closer to her and whispered naughtily in her ear, "Don't make me spank you."

"Is that supposed to be a threat, General?" she purred. "Or an incentive?"

Carrie rolled her eyes. "You know, just because you're in the back seat doesn't mean that we can't hear you!" she said.

"We can see you, too, thanks to the rearview mirror," Austin added. "Have you absolutely no sense of decency? Mom just died and you're both acting like horny teenagers!"

"Sorry, Austin, it's the hormones." Sami said quickly then winked saucily at Lucas. "Not that I really need an excuse…"

"Oh, thank GOD!" Carrie shouted out in an attempt to drown out the sound of Sami and Lucas' sex talk. "We're here!" She quickly unfastened her seat belt and flung the car door open before Austin could even pull the key out of the ignition. Pulling the passenger's seat forward for Lucas and Sami to get out of the back seat, she said "Let's go! The sooner Lucas finds out that there's nothing wrong with you, Sami, the sooner you two can go home and get back to whatever kinky games you like to play and I won't have to hear about it anymore!"

Sami looked from her to Lucas and arched her brow in amusement. "Are you sure, Carrie? I don't really know about you, but I definitely think Austin could learn a thing or two. I mean, after being married to Lucas I'm sure you'd appreciate us giving him some pointers," she winked. Carrie's face turned several shades of red but she didn't say anything. Lucas smirked and whispered in Sami's ear, "Actually, they both could learn a lot from us." Sami looked over toward Carrie and shot her a satisfied smirk, muttering "I knew she was no match for you, General."

"Austin," Carrie whined. "They're making fun of us! Make them stop!"

Austin, who had been attempting to connect the little used neurons in his brain in order to figure out what Sami had meant, finally looked at Carrie in shock. "Hey! Did Sami just say I was bad in bed?"

Carrie rolled her eyes. "You just _now_ figured that out?" she asked him. Lucas cleared his throat and nodded toward the hospital. Before Sami could protest, he lifted her back into his arms and started to carry her to the doors. "I can _walk_, Lucas!" she growled in irritation. "But I don't understand," said Austin, stating the obvious. "Sami always sounded like she was having a great time." Carrie sighed and took his hand, dragging him toward the doors as well and only half listening to him. "I mean, it's not like you can _fake_ it," he said, still confused.


End file.
